El Guerrero Dorado
by Aaron Godinez
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la destrucción de Cell y de Bojack, y parecía que finalmente la Tierra estaba a salvo. Pero una vez más, una nueva amenaza ha surgido en Isla Nueva. Ahora depende de Gohan proteger a la humanidad de la extinción. Y aunque los Guerreros Z no estarán a su lado para defender el planeta, no por ello Gohan se encontrará solo en esta nueva batalla.
1. Una Nueva Amenaza

Capítulo I – Una Nueva Amenaza

 _Tierra. Año 770._

 _Han pasado tres años desde la destrucción de Cell y la banda de Bojack._

El mundo parecía finalmente estar en paz. La vida parecía que transcurría con una tranquilidad sin precedentes. En la Montaña Paoz, una familia se encontraba viviendo de forma apacible en una cabaña de tamaño medio bastante acogedora. Allí dentro vivían cuatro personas. Un gigante pacífico que en otro tiempo había sido un fiero rey-guerrero temido por todos, Ox-Satán; una bella mujer de pelo oscuro, estricta pero dulce y amorosa, Milk, quien hacía poco había cumplido 32 años; y sus dos hijos: Goten, un bebé de dos años de edad; y el mayor, de 14 años, Son Gohan.

Puede que por fuera el muchacho vestido con ropas orientales, cabello negro y unos ojos castaños que mostraban paciencia e inteligencia, se pareciese a cualquier otro de su edad. Pero por dentro, Son Gohan era el guerrero más poderoso de la Tierra, y el protector de la misma en ausencia de su padre.

El hombre más poderoso del Universo, Son Gokú.

Pero esta bella tranquilidad pronto iba a ser interrumpida.

Mientras Gohan se encontraba jugando con su hermano menor afuera, en tanto que Milk se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con su padre al tiempo que preparaba la comida de la tarde, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco. Todo parecía indicar que una gran tormenta se aproximaba.

En circunstancias normales, la familia Son no le daría importancia. Después de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a que en la Montaña Paoz, el clima solía ser un tanto impredecible durante los veranos. El día podía empezar con un sol magnífico y una hora después se encontraba lloviendo a cántaros.

Sin embargo, algo se sentía… diferente.

Goten se comenzó a poner inquieto y empezó a llorar pidiendo por su mamá. A los pocos segundos, Milk estaba afuera confortando a su hijo. Mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos, Milk no pudo evitar notar que la expresión de su hijo mayor cambió a una de preocupación mientras miraba al cielo con los puños cerrados.

Conocía esa mirada. Esa mirada la había visto tantas veces en Gokú cuando parecía que algo iba mal. Inmediatamente, Milk comenzó a mostrarse asustada.

—Gohan… ¿Qué sucede? —Milk le preguntó con una voz llena de angustia a su hijo.

—Algo está mal, mamá. Siento… un ki —contestó Gohan con la mirada fija en el cielo, como si tratara de encontrar la fuente del problema.

—Y… ese… ese ki, ¿es malo? —preguntó la mujer, rogando que no fuera la respuesta que ella creía.

—Es un ki maligno. Y bastante poderoso. No había sentido un ki así desde… —Gohan guardó silencio y dejó la frase en el aire. Era imposible. La última vez que sintió una fuerza similar había sido hace ya 7 años, en Namek. ¡Y él está muerto! ¡Trunks lo mató!

Los pensamientos de Gohan se vieron interrumpidos cuando un gran relámpago cayó justo entre Gohan y Milk, quien apenas y alcanzó a retroceder.

—¡Cuidado, mamá!

Otros relámpagos comenzaron a caer y el viento había comenzado a soplar salvajemente, como si fuese un huracán. Era tal la intensidad del viento que incluso las paredes parecían vibrar. Ox-Satán no fue ajeno a aquella sensación y desde una ventana gritó.

—¡Milk! ¡Entra a la casa! ¡Rápido!

Gohan ayudó a su madre, quien cargaba a su hermano pequeño, a entrar a la cabaña. Por suerte, Ox-Satán se había encargado de construir la vivienda con los materiales más resistentes y adentro estarían más seguros.

Una vez que ya todos parecían estar recuperándose de aquél susto, el teléfono sonó. Gohan se apresuró a contestar la llamada. Él ya sabía quién era.

— _Gohan, ¿sentiste eso?_ —dijo una voz preocupada del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo sentí, Krilin. Es un ki muy poderoso y maligno. No dudaría que, sea lo que sea, es el responsable de ésta tormenta —conjeturó Gohan.

— _Eso es lo que creo yo también. Por eso el Maestro Roshi ha decidido que todos los que estamos en Kame House nos vayamos con Bulma_.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Gohan.

— _Bulma no ha podido establecer contacto con la nave de Vegeta. Tampoco tenemos noticias de Tenshinhan o de Yamcha. ¿Tú sabes algo de Piccoro?_

—No. Lo único que sé es que el señor Piccoro dejó el Templo y está entrenando. Pero no le dijo ni a Dendé ni a Mr. Popo a dónde fue.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ —dijo Krilin desde el otro lado de la línea— _No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, Gohan. Quizás pueda ser algún nuevo enemigo y todos están separados._

Gohan podía sentir su frustración desde el otro lado de la línea. A él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de enfrentarse a lo desconocido sin el resto de los Guerreros Z.

— _Supongo… que depende de nosotros, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó Krilin no sin cierto grado de temor en su voz.

Gohan sabía por qué Krilin estaba asustado: por Número 18 y el bebé que estaba esperando. No quería abandonarlos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Gohan supo que era él quien tenía que ir.

—No, Krilin. Iré yo. —dijo con decisión. Su madre, quien estaba escuchando al otro lado de la habitación, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

 _"No. Otra vez no"_

— _Pero Gohan…_ —comenzó a decir Krilin, sólo para ser interrumpido por el joven saiyajin con decisión.

—Krilin, hace apenas unos meses que te casaste con Número 18. Hace poco te enteraste, nos enteramos, de que ella está embarazada de su primer hijo. *Tu* primer hijo. No es justo para ellos, ni para ti. Tengo que ir.

— _Gohan, ¿estás seguro?_

—Soy hijo de mi padre, Krilin. Soy el hijo de Gokú. Y le hice la promesa a mi padre de que protegería a la Tierra. Tengo que hacerlo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Krilin se sentía culpable por no poder hacer más, pero sabía que tenía un deber con su esposa y su futuro hijo. Pero el que Gohan se haya mostrado comprensivo con él y con sus preocupaciones le hizo sentir mejor.

— _Gracias, Gohan. Eres un buen amigo. Tan sólo… quiero pedirte un favor_.

—Lo que quieras, Krilin.

— _No te vayas a morir, Gohan… ¡y dale su merecido!_

Gohan sonrió…

—Descuida. Estaré bien.

Sin decir más, Gohan colgó el teléfono y se volvió con su madre.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Milk seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras que su abuelo le ponía sus gigantescas manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla. Ella sostenía a su hermano, Goten, en sus brazos; quien finalmente se había quedado dormido.

Milk miró a Gohan suplicante. No dijo ninguna palabra. Tan sólo esperaba que con aquella mirada pudiera persuadir a su hijo de no salir a jugarse la vida contra otro monstruo.

La imagen casi hizo que a Gohan se le partiera el corazón. Pero sabía que de no hacer algo, los primeros que sufrirían serían su familia. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Mamá… sé lo que piensas. Pero… —parecía que su determinación se iba a quebrar por momentos. Pero su sentido de deber era más grande— …tengo que hacerlo. Sabes que es lo correcto.

Milk lanzó un hondo suspiro de resignación. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Gohan tenía razón. Era lo correcto. Además… Gokú habría hecho lo mismo. Aquella realización hizo que se sintiese más tranquila; e incluso orgullosa de su hijo.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Milk le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su hijo y asintió. No sin antes decirle…

—Regresa pronto, hijo. Acaba con ellos.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre y fue hacia su habitación. Allí, al pie de su cama, se encontraba un baúl en donde Gohan guardaba algunos libros; y también su posesión más preciada.

Un Gi de color naranja y azul, complementado con botines azules y muñequeras del mismo color. Es un traje de artes marciales que le había pedido a su madre, similar al mismo que Gokú siempre usó en su batalla contra Freezer y contra Cell.

Un traje que, en cierto modo, lo hacía sentirse más cercano a él. Le hacía recordar por qué luchaba.

Gohan se cambió rápidamente el traje y tras despedirse de su madre y su abuelo, y de darle un beso en la frente a su hermano dormido, Gohan salió fuera de su casa. El viento seguía arreciando con fuerza y varios relámpagos caían en varias direcciones. Incluso en algunos lugares parecía que habían provocado incendios.

Gohan cerró los ojos para sentir con mayor precisión la fuente de aquella energía maligna. Tras unos pocos instantes, la pudo sentir. Se encontraba justo hacia el noroeste.

Gohan hizo uso de sus fuerzas y se rodeó de un aura plateada que lo hizo levitar unos pocos metros del suelo. Después de enfocarse y encontrar su centro, Gohan salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el océano.

El guerrero más fuerte de la Tierra, el Heredero de Gokú, una vez más marchaba a la guerra. Una vez más iba a defender el planeta.

Y dentro de poco se daría cuenta que era una amenaza bastante peculiar.


	2. Mew

Capítulo II – Mew

Tan sólo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que Gohan abandonase los campos de la Montaña Paoz y terminara surcando los océanos. A su alrededor, el joven saiyajin pudo apreciar que sus sospechas fueron acertadas y aquella tormenta que estaba azotando era de una escala global. A donde se dirigiese su mirada, Gohan podía apreciar los mismos relámpagos furiosos estrellándose contra el suelo; a cualquier dirección en donde Gohan pusiera atención, podía oír el sonido de un terrible viento que aullaba debido a la gran fuerza con que soplaba.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían hacia su rostro, pero no le molestaban en absoluto. La energía que su cuerpo expulsaba era tan caliente que el agua se evaporaba sin siquiera rozarle.

Al seguir volando, pudo apreciar varias ciudades que comenzaban a mostrar los estragos que estaba haciendo la tormenta y siguió avanzando, creyendo estar cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Pero llegó un punto en que Gohan tuvo que detenerse cuando no pudo ver a su alrededor nada más que la inmensidad del océano y unas pocas islas deshabitadas.

Jamás había volado tan lejos del continente. Y aún y desde esta distancia, parecía que el ki maligno que iba siguiendo todavía se encontraba unos cuántos kilómetros más adelante. ¿Hasta dónde iría a llegar?

En ese preciso momento, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió detrás de sí otra nueva corriente de energía. Otro ki igual de poderoso que el anterior se había manifestado a pocos kilómetros a su derecha y se dirigía a gran velocidad. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?

Aquél ki no era maligno; al menos eso ya era algo. Pero tampoco podía ubicar a quién pertenecía. ¿Tenshinhan? No. ¿Yamcha? Tampoco. ¿El señor Piccoro? Imposible. Él, mejor que nadie, podía reconocer la presencia de su maestro y segundo padre en cualquier parte. ¿Entonces quién demonios es?

No había donde esconderse, así que Gohan permaneció expectante y listo para entrar en combate si la situación lo demandaba. Sea lo que fuera no tenía intenciones hostiles, aparentemente. Pero cualquier precaución no está de más.

A lo lejos pudo apreciar un punto luminoso de color rosa que iba avanzando en su dirección a gran velocidad. No pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando finalmente el dueño de esa firma de energía se detuvo delante de él. Pero era… ¡¿un animal?!

Si era un animal, era uno al que Gohan jamás había visto en su vida. No se parecía a ninguna de las muchas criaturas que habitaban la Montaña Paoz, por no decir el resto del continente conocido por él.

Parecía ser una especie de gato rosado y delgado. Con hocico corto y ancho, orejas triangulares y de tamaño medio y unos ojos de un hermoso color azul claro. Sus brazos eran cortos y tenían tres dedos, mientras que sus piernas y patas traseras eran largas y esbeltas.

Gohan no se movió ni un poco a fin de no dar la impresión errónea; aquella criatura parecía tener buenas intenciones. Sin moverse de su sitio, Gohan le preguntó:

—¿Quién… quién eres tú?

— _Mew?_ —respondió aquella criatura con un sonido similar al de un maullido. Parecía que le estuviera preguntando lo mismo a Gohan.

Eso mismo parecía haber interpretado el muchacho porque él le respondió:

—Mi nombre es Gohan. Soy un amigo. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

Mew no respondió nada; sólo se fue acercando a Gohan y comenzó a rodearlo. Parecía que lo estaba examinando.

Examinando sus intenciones…

—No tienes nada qué preocuparte. No te haré daño.

Mew siguió observando a Gohan curiosamente.

— _Mew, mew. Me-me-mew Mew?_

Era difícil de explicarlo, pero Gohan tenía la sensación de que le estaba preguntando cómo era posible que pudiera volar.

—Es… difícil de explicar. Digamos que no soy lo que se dice un humano cualquiera.

Cuando Gohan terminó de responderle, Mew ladeó la cabeza de forma juguetona. Era como si estuviera evaluando las posibilidades.

De repente, Mew se acercó velozmente hasta la mano de Gohan y comenzó a frotar uno de sus brazos contra su mano derecha. Parecía como si quisiera que él le tomase de la mano.

—Jejeje… Oye, tranquilo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te tome de la mano?

— _Mew! Me-Mew!_ —el tono de Mew de entusiasmo daba entender que así lo quería. Gohan decidió hacerlo. Su mano se sentía suave al tacto. Parecía como si estuviese agarrando un durazno.

Tan pronto tomó el brazo de Mew, Gohan sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. De repente, todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer.

— _Quiero conocerte. Quiero ver de dónde vienes_ —dijo una voz que parecía venir desde el interior de Mew.

Gohan de repente vio varias imágenes de su vida pasar ante sus ojos a toda velocidad. Primero, vio lo que parecía ser la primera vez que abrió los ojos y vio que su madre lo tenía en sus brazos, mientras que al lado se encontraban orgullosos su padre y su abuelo. Después vio la primera vez que viajó a Kame House a conocer a los amigos de su papá; luego, la llegada de Raditz. Después, el momento en que Gohan escapó de la nave de su tío y le atacó para salvar a su padre. Luego, el señor Piccoro, el robot que conoció durante su entrenamiento en las montañas.

Inmediatamente, la imagen cambió otra vez, y Gohan vio el momento en que Vegeta y Nappa aparecieron por primera vez en la Tierra.

— _No. Mew, por favor, no me hagas ver esto otra vez_.

— _Todo pasará rápido. Sólo son recuerdos. Necesito saber más. Tu historia es impresionante._

Las muertes de Yamcha, Chaos, Tenshinhan, el señor Piccoro. La llegada de su padre y la pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta.

Luego… el planeta Namek. Dodoria, el Gran Patriarca, Zarbon, las Fuerzas Ginyu, Freezer, la muerte de Krilin, Gokú transformado en Super Saiyajin.

— _Haz visto mucho dolor y mucha muerte. Y sin embargo, esas experiencias te han fortalecido_ —decía Mew en su mente.

Las imágenes siguieron corriendo a toda velocidad. Gohan siguió viendo varios eventos que habían transcurrido en su vida hacía poco tiempo. La llegada del Dr. Gero y el Androide No. 19, el ataque al corazón de su padre, el combate contra Cell, la transformación de Gohan, el sacrificio de Gokú, la destrucción de Cell, la derrota de Bojack…

Finalmente, las imágenes desaparecieron y tan sólo quedaron Mew y él, frente a frente, en el vacío.

— _Eres un guerrero formidable. No te gusta luchar, pero cuando debes de hacerlo das todo de ti. Quieres proteger a todos de cualquier daño_ —Mew le habló a Gohan mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— _Y ahora que el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro, sin dudarlo vas a protegerlo_ —Mew sonaba maravillado de conocer a alguien así.

— _No eres un enemigo. Eres un valioso aliado en esta lucha_ —le dijo aquella criatura antes de soltarse de Gohan y hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad.

El saiyajin estaba sorprendido. Aquella cosa, sea lo que fuera, no sólo se comunicó con él por medio de su mente, sino que también le hizo recordar varios momentos de su vida como si fuese una película.

Después de reponerse de la impresión inicial, Gohan volvió a serenarse y le dijo a Mew de forma calmada pero decidida.

—Entonces sabes que, sea lo que sea, debo detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien.

Mew asintió y se rodeó con un aura rosa, dispuesto a acompañar a Gohan hasta la fuente de aquella energía maligna. Gohan sonrió al ver que había ganado un nuevo aliado y de nueva cuenta se rodeó de un aura plateada para de nueva cuenta, salir ambos disparados por los cielos, dispuestos a cumplir con la misión de proteger al mundo.


	3. Isla Nueva

Capítulo III – Isla Nueva

Después de unos cuantos minutos de vuelo, la tormenta fue cesando gradualmente. Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros más, Gohan se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había cesado casi de forma instantánea. Extrañado, Gohan se detuvo para saber qué ocurrió y Mew hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué ha sucedido? No es posible que la tormenta se haya terminado así como así. A no ser…

Gohan miró hacia arriba y pudo apreciar la luna y las estrellas. De algún modo habían conseguido llegar al ojo de la tormenta. Pero para el guerrero saiyajin, habían sucedido en tan pocos instantes muchas cosas como para que todo fuera una simple casualidad. Además, el ki maligno que había sentido parecía haberse intensificado precisamente en este mismo punto.

— _Mew! Me-mew!_ —chilló aquella criatura rosada, tratando de llamar la atención de Gohan.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Gohan.

Mew hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y después dirigió su mirada hasta un punto en el horizonte.

Cuando Gohan se volvió, él también pudo ver lo mismo.

Vio lo que parecía ser una gran isla en medio del océano. Pero esa isla estaba habitada, sin duda. Gohan pudo observar que alguien, o algo, había construido una especie de palacio sobre la isla.

Aquella construcción abarcaba todo el lugar había un total de seis torres en aquella construcción. Cada una de ellas tenía un gran molino que giraba constantemente. La sexta torre, la más grande de todas, estaba adornada por un estilo arquitectónico que Gohan jamás había visto en su vida.

Todo el lugar estaba hecho con piedras negras que daban formas redondeadas y torcidas. Había varias grandes ventanas que recordaban a castillos antiguos que Gohan había visto en sus libros. Todas despedían pálidas luces amarillas. Aquella torre mayor parecía tener también una gran terraza rodeada por un amplio balcón.

Debe ser ahí. No había otra explicación. De allí provenía aquella energía. Y a cada centímetro que Gohan se acercaba, su intensidad se incrementaba.

Tanto Gohan como Mew se acercaron al palacio hasta estar frente a aquellos molinos. Mew los veía moverse lleno de curiosidad e incluso se sentaba en las aspas y jugaba a una especie de sube-y-baja.

— _Al menos alguien de nosotros permanece optimista_ —pensó Gohan con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Mew jugar.

De repente, sintió cómo aquella energía maligna se movía de su sitio y parecía avanzar. Gohan flotó hasta la punta de la torre más alta y redujo su ki al mínimo. No estaba seguro si el dueño de aquél poder tenía la habilidad de sentir energía. Pero no quería averiguarlo.

Desde aquella distancia podía apreciar con toda claridad el complejo. Gohan pudo apreciar que detrás del palacio, se extendía un gran estadio completamente equipado. Una vez más, Gohan cerró los ojos para apreciar el movimiento de aquella energía maligna y pudo sentir que esta se encontraba a sus pies. Gohan descendió de la torre y aterrizó en uno de los techos de la misma para poder ver mejor al dueño de aquél ki.

Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido.

El dueño del ki tenía un sorprendente parecido con Mew. Pero con la gran diferencia de que él, o más bien "eso", parecía ser de una mayor estatura que la de Mew. Su rostro parecía ser de el de una especie de felino grande; lo que parecían ser sus orejas tenían una apariencia de cuernos. Su piel era de un gris pálido y su cola era larga y gruesa de un color morado.

Por alguna razón, aquella criatura le recordaba mucho a Freezer. No sólo en su apariencia, sino también en su poder. Parecía tener los mismos poderes del desaparecido tirano espacial.

— _Esto es un problema…_

Aquella criatura se encontraba dirigiéndose a un grupo de personas que, a decir de sus semblantes, parecían asustados y molestos con aquella criatura.

Frente a aquél ser, se encontraban tres animales distintos de entre sí. A la izquierda de la criatura parecida a Freezer, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una tortuga gigante con sendos cañones saliendo de por encima de sus hombros; al centro, un dragon anaranjado de apariencia feroz y con una intensa flama saliendo de su cola; y al último, una especie de sapo gigante que tenía una gran flor a sus espaldas. Todos ellos tenían una apariencia feroz y además de sus colores usuales, parecían tener rayas de tonalidades más oscuras repartidas por todo su cuerpo.

Gohan no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Aquellas criaturas también parecían estar imbuidas de la misma energía maligna del que el joven saiyajin supuso era su amo. Pero no se parecían a nada de lo que Gohan hubiese visto en su vida.

—¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? —se preguntaba Gohan con cierta mortificación en su voz.

— _Esos son pokemon, Gohan_ —le respondió una voz cálida y dulce desde atrás de su cabeza.

El muchacho se volvió y vio que Mew se encontraba justo a su lado.

— _Tal vez no los conozcas porque tú vives en otro continente al otro lado del planeta. Pero en esta parte del mundo, estas criaturas se encuentran en varios lados._

Con que Pokemon, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora lo entendía todo Gohan! Había oído hablar de aquellas criaturas durante sus estudios. Animales de diversas formas y tamaños poseedoras de varios extraños poderes que habitaban otros continentes del planeta. Gohan pensaba que eran solamente historias sin fundamento. Sin duda alguna esto lo cambiaba todo.

—Entonces… aquella criatura que se parece a Freezer… —observó Gohan mientras le dedicaba su mirada al felino gris y morado.

— _También es un pokemon. Pero él es diferente… Es uno que jamás había visto en mi vida. Y aun así… siento que lo conozco de toda la vida._ —evidenció Mew.

De repente, de algún modo, gracias a los poderes de Mew, Gohan pudo empezar a oír lo que el pokemon del ki maligno decía…

— _Humanos, han servido a mi propósito. Les perdono la vida… por el momento_.

Entonces, aquella criatura alzó los dos brazos y sus ojos parecieron despedir un brillo azulado. Acto seguido, dos grandes puertas en las esquinas ubicadas en el lado norte del estadio se abrieron de forma automática, revelando a los presentes el inmenso océano, rodeado de aquellas furiosas nubes de tormenta.

— _Pero no pueden escapar a su destino. La hora de mi venganza está cerca_.

De repente, Gohan sintió una explosión a sus pies y pudo observar que varias más de esas criaturas llamadas pokemon salían de entre el humo. Gohan también pudo sentir en ellos energía maligna. Poco a poco comenzaron a rodear a aquella criatura parecida a Freezer, ante el temor de todos.

— _Observen…_ —les dijo a todos los presentes mientras los pokemon se iban dirigiendo hacia él— _Con los pokemon y los humanos eliminados, ¡los clones heredarán el mundo!_ —respondió el felino con cierto timbre triunfal en su voz.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Gohan. Aquella criatura, quien quiera que sea, había provocado esa tormenta a escala global y había secuestrado de algún modo a aquellas personas y a sus criaturas para luego clonarlas y después, en una especie de espectáculo enfermizo, obligarlos a ver cómo el mundo era destruido. Y después… quién sabe.

—No puedes hacer eso. No lo permitiré —se escuchó una voz de un muchacho que parecía ser un par de años menor que Gohan.

De entre el humo, un joven triqueño de pelo oscuro y gorra rojiblanca, chaleco azul, camiseta negra y jeans azules emergió acompañado de más de aquellas criaturas extrañas y se aproximó con decisión hasta el felino gris y morado.

— _¡Es inútil desafiarme!_ —proclamó con cierta presunción el Pokemon maligno.

—Te juro que esto no terminará así, Mewtwo. ¡No lo permitiremos! —gritó lleno de valentía el muchacho trigueño mientras se colocaba su gorra por detrás— ¡Tú eres mío!

Sin más que decir, el joven cargó contra Mewtwo con el puño en alto.

— _¡¿Qué diablos cree que hace?! ¡Lo va a matar!_ —pensó Gohan horrorizado.

Antes de que el joven lanzara un golpe, Mewtwo lo rechazó con desdén al levantar una especie de barrera invisible que arrojó al chico lejos. Pero aun así, el muchacho lo volvió a intentar.

Una vez más, Mewtwo rechazó el ataque. Pero esta vez, no se mostró tan compasivo con el entrenador y no sólo detuvo el puño del muchacho, sino que lo hizo que se rodeara de un aura azul y se preparó para lanzarlo a toda velocidad contra una de las torres del estadio.

—¡NO! —exclamó Gohan mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad a rescatar al muchacho antes de que terminase estrellado contra la roca.

Mewtwo apenas y pudo observar lo sucedido. Aquél nuevo humano que apareció se movió a una gran velocidad y antes de que pudiese ocurrir otra cosa, atrapó al chico en el aire.

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo incrédulo Mewtwo.

El chico tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos. Pensó por un momento que había muerto y que todo se había oscurecido de repente. Hasta que tuvo conciencia de que aún y podía sentir su cuerpo, fue cuando abrió los ojos y observó a un muchacho que parecía ser de la misma edad de una amiga suya de cabello anaranjado.

Era un muchacho sin duda bastante fuerte, por los músculos que se notaban en sus brazos; y parecía estar vestido en una especie de traje de artes marciales. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que estaba ¡¿volando?!

—Pero ¿qué… —el chico trataba de formular una oración, pero su asombro era muy grande.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Gohan.


	4. Un nuevo enemigo: Mewtwo

Capítulo IV – Un nuevo enemigo: Mewtwo

Gohan descendió suavemente hasta el suelo, justo donde se encontraban los demás muchachos y soltó al trigueño. Este aún no se recuperaba de la impresión y aunque se encontraba en el suelo, sus piernas no podían sostener su peso. Se quedó sentado unos instantes mientras dos de sus amigos, un muchacho de pelos parados, muy moreno y de ojos rasgados, y una chica pelirroja delgada y bonita, se dirigían hacia él para reconfortarle.

—Ash, ¿estás bien? —le preguntaba la pelirroja con preocupación.

—Por un momento temimos lo peor —decía consternado el muchacho moreno de ojos rasgados.

—E-estoy bien, amigos —decía Ash, quien todavía seguía impresionado mirando a Gohan— Gracias a él, supongo.

Gohan le dedicó una leve sonrisa y de forma inmediata, su rostro cambió al de uno serio mientras se volvía hacia Mewtwo.

—Así que tú eres el responsable de todo este caos en el planeta —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Las acciones de aquél pokemon lo confirmaban.

— _Vaya, vaya. Pareces ser un humano bastante peculiar_ —dijo Mewtwo con un deje de autosuficiencia para luego preguntar— _¿Por qué no me dices cuál es tu nombre, humano?_

—Mi nombre es Gohan y soy un guerrero que vino desde muy lejos para detenerte —contestó el joven saiyajin con valentía—. Supongo que tú debes de ser el tal Mewtwo.

— _¿"El tal Mewtwo"? Humano insolente. Yo no soy un Pokemon cualquiera. ¡Yo soy el nuevo gobernante de la Tierra!_ _Mi nombre es Mewtwo. Y te dirigirás a mí con el respeto que un gobernante merece_ —exclamo con cierta pedantería Mewtwo.

No solo ese pokemon, Mewtwo, guardaba un gran parecido con Freezer en cuanto a sus poderes, sino también en su actitud.

—Tú no eres ningún gobernante. Al igual que Freezer no eres más que otro bravucón demasiado poderoso para su propio bien.

— _Y tú eres un humano con una insolencia que raya en la imprudencia. No deberías de dirigirte a mí de esa forma…_ —amenazó Mewtwo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar amenazadoramente de un color azul.

Gohan intuyó lo que pretendía hacer Mewtwo y, sin darle a nadie tiempo para reaccionar, el joven guerrero desapareció de la vista de todos para luego aparecer delante de Mewtwo.

Sin darle oportunidad al pokemon, Gohan extendió sus manos frente a Mewtwo y lanzó un grito…

—¡HAAAAAH!

Y expulsó una gran corriente de aire de sus manos que lanzó a Mewtwo lejos de él y de los demás muchachos.

Después de unos segundos, Mewtwo recobró la compostura y detuvo su trayecto en seco.

— _Ya veo. Tú no eres un humano ordinario. Sería muy tonto de mi parte subestimarte…_ —dijo Mewtwo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos de forma inquisitiva y se rodeaba de un aura azul mientras se elevaba del suelo y avanzaba hacia Gohan.

— _Pero no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Mi venganza está pronta y no dejaré que nadie, humano o pokemon, se interponga en mi camino_ —los ojos de Mewtwo volvieron a brillar de un color azul mientras decía aquellas palabras. Tan pronto las terminó de pronunciar, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Gohan para luego chocar su antebrazo derecho con el del saiyajin.

El impacto que produjo el golpe pudo ser sentido por todos, quienes retrocedieron debido a la onda de choque que provocó cuando ambos contendientes colisionaron.

Tanto Mewtwo como Gohan intercambiaron golpes y patadas a toda velocidad. Aunque Gohan tenía una mayor ventaja en cuanto a las artes marciales que el propio pokemon. Pero gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, Mewtwo era bastante capaz de llevar la pelea hasta el límite.

Gohan siguió atacando. Pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Mewtwo se refrenaba. ¿Por qué? Él tampoco estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, de acuerdo. Pero algo no cuadraba.

A cada golpe y patada que conectaba Gohan, el pokemon podía sentir un poco más acerca de quién era aquél humano y cómo se movía.

Un golpe, y Mewtwo podía ver a aquél humano entrenando con una criatura extraña que parecía un demonio.

Una patada, y el pokemon veía como el muchacho se había enfrentado con otro humano el doble de tamaño de él.

Otro golpe más, y pudo ver que el humano se encontraba en un planeta extraño

Otro golpe, y ahora podía ver cómo el humano se enfrentó con un humanoide extrañamente parecido a él.

Otro más, y ahora lo veía peleando con una especie de bicho gigante.

Ahora Mewtwo sabía quién era ese muchacho. Pero eso no era lo peor…

…Mewtwo estaba aprendiendo todos sus movimientos.

El humano le estaba regalando sus conocimientos y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Ahora ya había aprendido a pelear como él.

Y lo haría lamentar haberse entrometido en su venganza.

Gohan iba a conectar otro golpe contra Mewtwo pero este detuvo su puño a una velocidad asombrosa, después de eso, el felino sonrió y le dijo a Gohan:

— _Ahora es mi turno, humano insolente._

Mewtwo conectó un golpe justo en el vientre de Gohan y antes de darle oportunidad de recuperarse, Mewtwo dio un giro rápido y lo embistió con su cola con gran fuerza, enviándolo al otro lado del estadio.

El pokemon rio maliciosamente y dijo:

— _Debo de agradecerte este pequeño calentamiento. Gracias a tus golpes y a mis poderes psíquicos, he podido aprender más acerca de ti y de tus habilidades. Te aseguro que me serán muy útiles para mi venganza. Me has sido de mucha utilidad… saiyajin._

Gohan apareció de entre los escombros, tenía algunos raspones y moretones, pero nada de gravedad. Gohan tan sólo lo miro y también se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya veo. Tan sólo estabas ganando tiempo para poder aprender mis movimientos —Gohan avanzó unos cuantos metros y se colocó en el suelo—. Podrás haber aprendido como pelear, monstruo —su sonrisa se hizo mayor— pero eso no significa que conozcas todos mis secretos.

Una vez más Mewtwo rió:

— _No necesito saberlo todo de ti, humano. Con mis habilidades pokemon tengo más que suficiente para vencerte_.

—Entonces… —Gohan dobló un poco las rodillas y puso sus brazos contra su cuerpo— ¡supongo que no te importará si hago esto!

Gohan comenzó a gritar y su grito pudo ser escuchado por todos los pokemon, y también por los entrenadores que se encontraban a cierta distancia de ambos contendientes.

Inmediatamente, una gran corriente de energía dorada pareció surgir del cuerpo de Gohan y un gran viento comenzó a levantarse alrededor del muchacho mientras seguía gritando.

—¡¿Pero quién diablos es ese sujeto?! —gritaba en medio del fragor del viento un muchacho de pelo negro con tonos verdes y chaqueta roja— ¡¿De dónde le viene todo ese poder?!

Los entrenadores luchaban por mantener sus pies en el suelo. La corriente de aire era tal que amenazaba con lanzarlos a todos por los cielos.

Uno de ellos, el muchacho moreno con los ojos rasgados, parecía conocerlo de algún lado. Pero no ubicaba bien de dónde.

—Ese chico, Gohan… Creo que ya lo había visto en algún lado.

La pelirroja que se encontraba junto con Ash, quien aún seguía en el suelo, abrazando fuertemente a su Pikachu para evitar que saliese volando también parecía ubicarlo.

—Creo que yo también. Pero… no puedo recordarlo.

Finalmente, para el asombro de todos, hubo un estallido de luz dorada que cegó momentáneamente a varios de los presentes. Los entrenadores tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar que se lastimasen.

Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, lo que observaron les dejó sin habla.

Gohan se hallaba cubierto de un aura dorada que refulgía constantemente. Sus cabellos, de ser de un color oscuro, eran ya de color dorado y sus ojos habían pasado del castaño, al de un color azul.

Un Super Saiyajin.

Fue en ese momento en que Ash pudo finalmente recordar de dónde ubicaba a Gohan…

—¡Muchachos! ¡Es el mismo guerrero que combatió contra Cell!

Todos observaron detenidamente a Gohan y al hacerlo, era como si los recuerdos volviesen de golpe.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Ese chico había peleado contra ese monstruo de Cell! ¡Salió en la televisión hace tres años! —una chica de orejas grandes y cabello castaño exclamó sorprendida.

—¡Pensé que Mr. Satán fue el que peleó contra Cell! —exclamó otro muchacho un poco más bajo y corpulento de pelo color castaño claro y con entradas.

Todos los entrenadores lo recordaban claramente. Había ocurrido hace tres años. Algunos de ellos todavía estaban muy jóvenes. Pero la imagen de Cell anunciando su torneo al mundo tras matar a un presentador de noticias había sido algo que se había quedado grabado a fuego.

Del mismo modo recordaban el día en que sucedieron los sucesos del Torneo de Cell. Recordaban como Mr. Satán había sido derrotado con facilidad y cómo habían aparecido del cielo varios guerreros. Uno de ellos, vestido exactamente igual que Gohan. Y después el propio Gohan, quien se enzarzó en un violento combate contra el monstruo del Dr. Gero. Tan violento y terrible que inclusive la señal de TV se había perdido.

Al final, después de varias horas de incertidumbre, en donde incluso se sintió un terrible terremoto que sacudió a toda la tierra, todo terminó de forma repentina. De repente la imagen de Mr. Satán aparecía en todas las televisoras y era proclamado como el vencedor del monstruo. Pero muchos dudaron de que el luchador de grandes bigotes había sido el verdadero ganador.

Ash siempre permaneció escéptico ante lo que parecía aclamar medio planeta. Y ahora que veía a Gohan convertido en esa especie de guerrero dorado, sus suposiciones terminaron por confirmarse.

Ante ellos estaba el guerrero que salvó a la Tierra.

Ante ellos estaba el muchacho que destruyó a Cell.

Y tenía pensado detener a Mewtwo a como diera lugar.

Ash se sintió presa de una emoción grandísima y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Estaban a punto de presenciar el espectáculo de sus vidas.


	5. La debilidad de Gohan

Capítulo V – La debilidad de Gohan

Mewtwo observó no con cierta sorpresa el repentino cambio en la apariencia de Gohan. Él, sin embargo, no se encontraba asustado. Sino que su interés había aumentado considerablemente.

Para él, los humanos eran débiles y cobardes; su destrucción era lo único que merecían. Sin embargo, este humano, este saiyajin, era un espécimen diferente del resto. En cierto modo eso lo haría mucho mejor todo.

Mewtwo destruiría a ese humano delante de todos ellos para mostrar que él, y sólo él, era merecedor del título de gobernante de la Tierra.

— _Esa evolución tuya, por muy impresionante que sea, no cambiará nada. Entre más alto vueles…_ —Mewtwo comenzó a rodearse una vez más de un aura azul, para luego abalanzarse contra Gohan— … _más dura será tu caída._

Del mismo modo, Gohan se lanzó contra Mewtwo. Ambos se encontraban con el puño en alto, listos para golpearse mutuamente.

Finalmente, el puño de Gohan se encontró con el rostro de Mewtwo; en tanto que el puño de Mewtwo hizo lo propio con el rostro de Gohan. Una vez más, la fuerza del impacto fue tal, que una onda de choque se extendió entre todos los presentes.

Ambos luchadores retrocedieron ante el golpe y una vez más volvieron a atacar. Ahora Gohan ciertamente podía sentir que Mewtwo ya no se estaba refrenando. El pokemon parecía determinado a acabar con él y hacer de su derrota una especie de ejemplo para ellos.

Pero ciertamente, por muy poderosos que fueran sus poderes psíquicos, estos no se comparaban en nada con las técnicas que su padre y el señor Piccoro le enseñaron.

Mewtwo una vez más se lanzó contra Gohan, pero esta vez el muchacho no se apocó a un asalto frontal. Gohan volvió a cargar contra Mewtwo, pero justo antes de que el pokemon volviese a conectar un nuevo golpe en su contra, Gohan pareció desaparecer frente a Mewtwo tan sólo para aparecer detrás de él, levantar sus brazos hasta poner sus manos, una sobre la otra, frente a su cara, con las palmas apuntando a Mewtwo, y gritar:

—¡MASENKO!

De las palmas de Gohan, un rayo de energía amarillenta se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Mewtwo, quien se rodeó de una nueva aura azul y recibió de lleno el impacto del ataque.

Sin duda alguna, Gohan estaba demostrando ser todo un reto. Pero él, el clon superior de Mew, también tenía unas cuantas sorpresas.

El ataque de Gohan levantó algo de humo cuando se impactó con Mewtwo. Aquello le dio oportunidad al pokemon de extender a los lados sus dos brazos y cargar dos sendas bolas de energía oscura. Antes de que Gohan pudiera observar si su ataque había hecho efecto o no, de repente pudo ver como ambas esferas salían disparadas hacia él.

Gohan esquivó ambos ataques con facilidad, pero de repente vio como otras dos más salían por delante. Gohan las siguió esquivando, pero nuevamente Mewtwo lanzó más y más. Eventualmente, una de ellas impactó en el pecho de Gohan, haciendo que se doblara un poco de dolor, y otras más impactaron en sus brazos y piernas. Lejos de detenerse, Mewtwo arreció sus ataques…

— _Jajajaja! Te dije que mis habilidades pokemon, combinadas con tus conocimientos de pelea me harían invencible, humano_ —gritó el felino mientras continuaba su andanada de bolas sombrías.

Pero en ese momento, Gohan lanzó un nuevo grito y se rodeó de una gran explosión de energía que hizo que los nuevos proyectiles estallasen antes de golpearle. La sorpresa de aquella técnica pilló al pokemon desprevenido y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, de nueva cuenta tenía a Gohan aproximándose a toda velocidad y conectándole no uno sino cientos de puñetazos a la vez. Era –literalmente– una lluvia de golpes contra Mewtwo en todas partes. Su rostro y su cuerpo. Un último golpe de Gohan lanzó al pokemon contra la pared opuesta de su estadio, haciendo que esta estallara con un gran estruendo debido al impacto.

La ropa de Gohan parecía desgastada y con unos cuantos girones debido al ataque de Mewtwo, y el guerrero parecía tener más moretones y heridas que la primera vez. Pero aun así se veía imponente.

El humo provocado por la destrucción de la pared se disipó en un remolino y Mewtwo se incorporó. Él también se encontraba herido por el combate y se quedó viendo de forma inexpresiva a Gohan. El pokemon se pasó una mano por la comisura de su boca, y pudo ver que había sangre.

Mewtwo jamás había visto su sangre. Era oscura; casi negra, con tonalidades de color rojo carmesí. Aquella visión llenó a Mewtwo de sorpresa. Nadie nunca había sido capaz de herirlo hasta esa magnitud.

No importaba. Así como el humano, él también tenía trucos escondidos bajo la manga.

Una vez más, Mewtwo se empezó a rodear por un aura azul marino y, para el asombro de todos, sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse y sus moretones parecían desaparecer. Era la técnica pokemon de "Recuperación" haciendo efecto.

Una vez que su cuerpo parecía estar como nuevo, se volvió para mirar a Gohan con desprecio y burla…

— _¿Sorprendido, humano? Te advertí que mis habilidades pokemon me serían muy útiles en este combate_.

La expresión de Gohan cambió a una llena de horror. ¡No era posible! Le había propinado una buena paliza y ahora ese… ese monstruo se había recuperando ante sus ojos.

Era obvio que Gohan tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas y procurar destruir a Mewtwo antes de darle la oportunidad de recuperarse de sus heridas. Así que sin más tiempo que perder, Gohan se lanzó a un nuevo asalto frontal contra el felino. Mewtwo observó cómo el saiyajin se dirigía a toda velocidad contra él y de nueva cuenta emprendió el vuelo para encontrarse con Gohan.

El combate continuó de forma espectacular. Una vez más, ambos contendientes empezaron a conectar golpes y patadas entre sí, tan fuertes que parecían grandes truenos estallando en el cielo. Los entrenadores pokémon en el suelo no podían más que estar asombrados.

—¡Es… Es increíble! —exclamó el muchacho de ojos rasgados, Brock, mientras seguía mirando al cielo, hacia donde se encontraban ambos guerreros— ¡Jamás había visto algo tan espectacular!

—Siento como si estuviese viendo a… a una especie de dios —expresaba incrédula la pelirroja que se encontraba junto a Ash, Misty.

—Él va a ganar… —decía Ash con los ojos fijos en Gohan, o al menos en lo que él creía que era Gohan—. Es el único que puede vencer a Mewtwo.

La batalla continuaba de forma furiosa. Gohan se esforzaba todo lo que podía, y Mewtwo seguía contestando los ataques del joven guerrero con la misma fuerza y poder. Gohan sabía que tenía que darlo todo y acabar con él pronto antes de que el felino volviese a usar "Recuperación", por lo que tras propinarle un nuevo puñetazo a Mewtwo que lo lanzó lejos, el joven saiyajin de nueva cuenta se llevó sus manos frente a su rostro y comenzó a cargar más energía.

Mewtwo adivinó lo que iba a hacer, y lejos de dirigirse hacia Gohan en un ataque frontal, se quedó quieto y se empezó a llenar de un aura azul. Iba a detener el ataque del saiyajin antes de que impactara contra él.

—¡SUPER MASENKO!

Gohan liberó un rayo más poderoso que el anterior que se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Mewtwo. El felino, si bien estaba preparado para ello, no por eso dejó de mostrarse asustado ante la potencia del ataque de Gohan. Segundos antes de que impactara contra el pokémon, Mewtwo colocó sus dos manos justo frente a él y recibió el Super Masenko de lleno.

El ataque de Gohan se estrelló contra el felino, que una vez más se había rodeado de esa misma aura azul y, para horror de Gohan, el Super Masenko parecía dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los entrenadores.

—¡NO! —Gohan gritó lleno de terror y de inmediato detuvo su técnica para lanzarse a toda velocidad a ayudarles.

Los entrenadores al ver cómo el resplandor dorado del Super Masenko de Gohan se acercaban hacia ellos, no pudieron hacer más que gritar, cerrar los ojos, y cubrirse como pudieran ante su inminente destrucción. Pero Gohan fue más rápido y logró recoger justo a tiempo a Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, la enfermera Joy, Neesha, Fergus, y Corey, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que el Super Masenko los vaporizara a todos.

La explosión del ataque fue grandísima y, pese a su velocidad, Gohan fue arrojado lejos, perdiendo el equilibrio y sosteniendo varias heridas.

Mewtwo observó la escena con interés… y con cierto placer.

— _Ah! Ya veo. He descubierto tu debilidad, humano_ —la voz de Mewtwo pareció descender una octava y volverse más fría y despiadada. Todos lo notaron y pareció que un escalofrío les recorría a todos sobre su columna.

— _Tú, te preocupas por ellos. Sacrificaste tu posición de poder para salvarlos. Y ahora estás herido. Ahora te tengo donde quiero, saiyajin._

—¡No te atrevas a lastimarlos, monstruo! —gritó Gohan mientras se ponía frente a los entrenadores, quienes aún se encontraban tratando de ponerse de pie.

Pero Mewtwo no lo escuchó. De repente profirió una maniaca risa, y una vez más se rodeó de un aura azul, listo para lanzar un nuevo ataque a donde se encontraban.

— _Si te interesan tanto estos humanos, entonces puedes sufrir junto a ellos. Jajajaja!_ —tras decir aquellas palabras, Mewtwo lanzó de su cuerpo una especie de rayo azul directo a donde se encontraban.

Gohan emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió en dirección al ataque de Mewtwo. Tras estar a una distancia considerable, lejos de los entrenadores en el suelo, y cerca del ataque del felino que se acercaba más y más, Gohan extendió sus manos al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de guerra y recibió de lleno el ataque de Mewtwo. El ataque se detuvo y Gohan, con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzó hacia el cielo, provocando una explosión a cierta distancia del estadio.

Pero eso era justo lo que Mewtwo quería.

De repente, el pokemon se encontraba frente a Gohan, quien le propinó un coletazo a su estómago con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe fue tal, que este hizo que Gohan se doblara del dolor y escupiera saliva y sangre. Pero Mewtwo no había terminado con él.

— _¡¿Ahora lo ves, humano?!_ —exclamó Mewtwo mientras le propinaba a Gohan un derechazo que lo hizo tambalearse. Mewtwo le propinó un gancho al hígado. — _¿¡Acaso no te lo advertí?!_

Mewtwo siguió castigando a Gohan.

— _Mis habilidades, y tus habilidades…_ —Mewtwo le hablaba a Gohan mientras le propinaba varios golpes— _…¡son las que me darán la victoria!_

Mewtwo le lanzó un último golpe a Gohan que lo lanzó contra uno de los muros del estadio, a tan sólo poca distancia de donde se encontraban los entrenadores.

De todos, Ash fue el único que se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el guerrero malherido para ver cómo se encontraba. La ropa de Gohan se encontraba hecha jirones y parte de su torso desnudo era ya visible. Los moretones habían aumentado de forma considerable. Algunos de ellos ya emanaban sangre.

El entrenador trigueño llegó con su Pikachu junto a Gohan y se arrodilló cerca de él.

—¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! —comenzó a sacudir al guerrero, que ya había perdido el conocimiento y había vuelto a su estado normal— ¡Despierta, Gohan!

El muchacho no parecía dar señales de vida. Pero Ash no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente…

—Pikachu —Ash se volvió con su pokemon y le ordenó urgentemente— ¡Un atack-trueno para que Gohan despierte! ¡Rápido!

Pikachu adivinó lo que pretendía hacer Ash, y lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Gohan. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que su corazón reaccionara de nuevo, pero lo bastante débil para que no lo lastimara.

La táctica hizo efecto y Gohan despertó, tosiendo. Ash lo ayudó a incorporarse…

—Está bien, amigo. Te tengo.

—Gracias… —le respondió el muchacho con voz cansada— Pero… debes de irte. Sólo yo… —Gohan apenas y podía hablar.

—Tranquilo, no te dejaré —le contestó Ash con decisión— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el chico que salvó al mundo de Cell.

Mewtwo se fue acercando hasta ellos, dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo. Tras notar que el felino comenzó a colocarse a cierta distancia frente a Ash, Pikachu, y Gohan, el entrenador se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a Gohan, extendiendo sus brazos, en actitud de protegerlo. Pikachu se colocó frente a Ash, con sus mejillas echando chispas. Ambos miraban a Mewtwo con furia, sin miedo.

— _¡Apártate, humano!_ —le ordenó Mewtwo con asco— _Voy a acabar con ese saiyajin de una vez por todas y hacerle pagar por su insolencia. ¡Apártate!_

—¡No! ¡Tú apártate! ¡¿Qué no ves que ya no puede continuar?! —gritó Ash hacia donde se encontraba Mewtwo.

— _Pika!_ —exclamó Pikachu lanzando aún más chispas de sus mejillas.

El felino contuvo una risita burlona.— _Ya te lo he dicho, humano. Es inútil tratar de desafiarme. ¿Estás dispuesto a cometer ese error otra vez?_ —.

—¡Sólo un cobarde como tú se atrevería a atacar a alguien indefenso! ¡Si tanto quieres acabar con él, tendrás que pasar sobre mí!

—¡Ash, no! —gritó Misty llena de miedo— ¡No lo provoques!

Mewtwo abrió los ojos con horror. Ese mocoso… se atrevió a insultarlo. Ese pequeño humano que nada puede hacer ante él, ¡lo insultó! ¡A él! ¡Al nuevo gobernante del mundo!

— _¿Cómo… me llamaste?_ —preguntó Mewtwo imprimiendo a cada sílaba un odio infinito.

—¡Te llamo por lo que eres! —gritó de nuevo Ash, sin ningún asomo de miedo en sus ojos.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Los ojos de Mewtwo volvieron a brillar de un color azul y se volvió a llenar de un aura azul.

— _¡Nadie me llama cobarde!_ —gritó el pokemon al tiempo que lanzaba de nueva cuenta un rayo azul contra Ash y Pikachu.

Gohan trató de ponerse de pie mientras gritaba: —¡DETENTE! —.

Pero el ataque de Mewtwo no tuvo ningún efecto. Ash, Pikachu, y Gohan se rodearon de una gran esfera rosada que contuvo el ataque e hizo que los tres resultaran ilesos.

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_ —se mostraba incrédulo Mewtwo ante lo sucedido.

De repente, frente a ellos, Mew había aparecido y se encontraba mirando a Mewtwo con la misma curiosidad juguetona con la que había visto a Gohan antes.

— _¿Mew? Por fin nos conocemos_ —Mewtwo se mostraba complacido ante como se estaban desarrollando los eventos.

Ahora todo estaba listo para su venganza.


	6. Mew y Gohan

Capítulo VI – Mew y Gohan

La atención de Mew iba y venía de Mewtwo al resto de la vista que se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos. De un lado del estadio, los clones observaban expectantes y con una mirada fría, listos para atacar en cuanto recibiesen las órdenes de su amo. Del otro, los originales se encontraban sorprendidos ante la aparición del ancestral legendario y se encontraban expectantes a lo que pasaría después.

— _Tal vez fui clonado de tu ADN. Pero ahora probaré que Mewtwo es mejor que el original. ¡Superior a Mew!_ —proclamó el malvado felino mientras flotaba cada vez más cerca de su hermano.

—Mew y Mewtwo… —pensó Corey mientras pensaba en voz alta—¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

—Así que Mewtwo fue clonado de Mew —exclamó Neesha mientras seguía contemplado como ambos pokémon psíquicos se medían mutuamente.

Mew sabía lo que iba a suceder. Pero estaba más que consciente que no podría enfrentar a Mewtwo por sí solo. No estaba seguro por qué, pero Mew podía sentir una conexión con su clon y en cierto modo le hizo ver lo que había sucedido entre él y Gohan.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Mewtwo había asimilado parte de las habilidades del joven saiyajin. Necesitaría su ayuda para esto, no había duda.

Para asombro de Mewtwo, Mew se alejó de su hermanastro y se acercó donde se encontraban Ash, Pikachu, y Gohan. Acto seguido, se colocó junto con el joven guerrero y tanto el pokemon como el saiyajin se comenzaron a rodear de un aura de color rosa.

Gohan abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras veía como sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse y sus fuerzas parecían recuperarse de forma gradual. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que el joven guerrero se pusiera de nuevo de pie y se quedara viendo así mismo; explorando cada detalle en su apariencia. Estaba curado. Se sentía como si hubiera consumido una semilla del ermitaño.

Una vez más, Mewtwo se mostró sorprendido por lo sucedido. Pero al igual que la vez anterior, no parecía mostrarse del todo intimidado.

— _Ya veo… Tú estás con él. Pero no importa. Eso no cambia nada. Yo soy el pokémon más poderoso del mundo y lo más importante… es que soy superior a ti, Mew._

Ahora que Gohan se encontraba sanado por completo, él se colocó justo al lado de Mew ante el asombro de Ash, quien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Gohan había sido curado ante sus ojos, y una vez más se encontraba listo para enfrentarse contra Mewtwo. Pero esta vez, a su lado se encontraba el igualmente poderoso Mew.

—Debo de reconocer que te he subestimado, Mewtwo —comenzó a decir Gohan— Pero no volveré a cometer ese error de nuevo. Esta vez voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas.

— _No importa cuánto lo intentes, saiyajin. Jamás podrás vencerme. ¡Incluso si cuentas con la ayuda de Mew!_ —Mewtwo proclamó con presunción mientras de nuevo se llenaba su cuerpo y ojos de un aura azulada.

Del mismo modo, Mew también se rodeó de un aura rosada en tanto que Gohan, a su lado, volvía a transformarse en Super Saiyajin.

— _Voy a destruirlos a ambos. Al acabar con ustedes, demostraré al mundo que sólo puede existir un sólo ser superior_ —sentenció Mewtwo momentos antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Mew y Gohan se separaron y emprendieron el vuelo en direcciones opuestas, provocando cierto desconcierto en Mewtwo. Sin perder el tiempo, este se volvió a sus oponentes y comenzó a lanzarles una nueva andanada de bolas sombra.

Tanto Gohan como Mew las comenzaron a esquivar a toda velocidad. Gohan contestaba los ataques de Mewtwo lanzando sus propios proyectiles de ki contra él. Por su parte, Mew parecía encontrar todo el asunto divertido; pues se teletransportaba de un lado a otro antes de que las esferas oscuras siquiera lo impactaran.

Aquello hizo que Mewtwo se enfadase más y se lanzara a toda velocidad a perseguir a su hermanastro, tan sólo para encontrarse con Gohan cerrándole el camino y conectando varios golpes y patadas contra el malvado felino, pero esta vez, Gohan tenía toda la intención de lastimar a Mewtwo con sus ataques.

El pokémon se dio cuenta de ello al notar que la intensidad y poder de los golpes aumentaba, por lo que Mewtwo decidió contestar con otro coletazo justo a la cabeza de Gohan.

El ataque desequilibró por completo el ritmo del joven y Mewtwo iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para lanzar un nuevo ataque psíquico a Gohan, tan sólo para sentir como lo que parecían ser unas llamaradas rosas impactar de lleno en la espalda del clon.

Mewtwo se contrajo del dolor y se volvió, con unos ojos llenos de rabia, para ver qué lo había golpeado. Pero no había terminado de volverse, cuando vio a Mew aproximarse a toda velocidad contra su hermanastro y propinarle un poderoso cabezaso en el pecho que lo envió directo a estrellarse contra las gradas del estadio.

Gohan y Mew se miraron, y ambos sonrieron. Trabajaban muy bien en equipo.

Sin embargo, el momento agradable duró muy poco, porque de repente, se sintió un fuerte terremoto dentro del estadio. Gohan y Mew volvieron sus miradas a donde se encontraban los escombros donde había caído Mewtwo y de repente, surgió una gran explosión acompañada de un rabioso grito lleno de odio.

Mewtwo surgió de entre las ruinas, golpeado y amoratado; aún más que antes. Se encontraba rodeado de aquella aura azul marino característica de él, y las heridas se estaban cerrando ante sus ojos. Una vez más, la técnica de "Recuperación" estaba haciendo efecto. Aunque a un ritmo más lento. Esta vez, el daño había sido considerable.

Y eso no le agradaba nada a Mewtwo y ya se estaba cansando de este tipo de obstáculos.

— _Impresionante. Veo que sí sabes llevar una batalla_ —expresó Mewtwo tratando de disfrazar su enojo—. _¡Pero no tengo tiempo para juegos! El destino está cerca…_

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades psíquicas, Mewtwo formó en línea de batalla a todos sus clones frente a los pokémon originales. Estos comenzaron a rugir amenazadoramente ante sus contrapartes, en tanto que los originales también respondían al desafío.

Los demás entrenadores observaban con cierta angustia y miedo lo que ocurría. Parecía que Mewtwo se preparaba para una batalla campal.

— _¿Quién reinará?_ —se preguntaba Mewtwo con cierto dramatismo— _¿Mis super pokémon? ¿O tu lastimoso grupo de débiles e inferiores pokémon? Fuimos creados con poderes muy superiores a los originales_.

A Gohan no parecía gustarle nada el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto. Mewtwo se sabía en desventaja y haría uso de todas las mañas que tuviera a su disposición. Incluso si éstas involucraban el uso de otros pokémon para su beneficio.

En cierto modo, Mew pareció adivinar las preocupaciones de Gohan. No quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Así que Mew intentó hacer razonar a su hermanastro. Si Mewtwo había nacido producto de una clonación suya, debía de tener sus mismos valores y principios.

Mew se empezó a mover para un lado y para otro, mientras chillaba lo que parecían ser oraciones completas.

— _Mew. Me-mew. Me-me-me-mew! Me-mew._

Ante un oído promedio, nadie hubiera podido entender lo que el pequeño felino rosado trataba de decir. Los entrenadores debajo de ellos no podían. Pero Gohan, quien ya había compartido con Mew una conexión mental, sabía lo que Mew quería decir.

— _Hermano, por favor escucha. Las cosas no deben de ser así. Uno no prueba nada mostrando muchos poderes especiales. Tu verdadera fuerza, la fuerza de todos los pokémon, viene del corazón. Te lo ruego, hermano, abandona esto antes de que sea tarde…_

Gohan pudo entender cada palabra que Mew le dirigía a Mewtwo. No sólo lo reconocía como su hermano, sino que le mostraba que en cierto modo, Mew compartía con Gohan su rechazo a las peleas. De repente, sentía que no importaba tanto el detener a Mewtwo; sino el método para hacerlo.

Desafortunadamente, Mewtwo no compartía la misma forma de pensar de su hermanastro. El discurso de Mew sólo acrecentó más el odio del clon y su deseo por destruirle.

— _¡Mis clones no necesitan de sus poderes para probar su valor!_ —gritó Mewtwo momentos antes de lanzarle a Mew una nueva Bola Sombra.

El ataque fue esquivado con facilidad por Mew y se fue a estrellar contra la torre más alta del castillo. Su poder era tal que una buena parte de la torre se vino abajo.

Ahora fue Gohan el que trató de razonar con Mewtwo…

—¡Él tiene razón, Mewtwo! ¡Las cosas no tienen por qué ser de esta manera! Lo que lo te hicieron aquellos que te clonaron, es imperdonable. ¡Pero eso no significa que debas castigar a la humanidad por ello! ¡No todos somos así!

— _¡Cierra la boca, saiyajin!_ —le espetó lleno de odio Mewtwo a Gohan— _¡No hables lo que no sabes! ¡Ya te has entrometido bastante en mis planes!_

Mewtwo también le lanzó una Bola Sombra y Gohan simplemente la rechazó con su brazo izquierdo, enviándola lejos del estadio, donde estalló con gran fuerza.

— _Es la hora de poner esta batalla más interesante. Bloquearé todas sus habilidades especiales pokémon usando mi poder psíquico. Y ahora veremos quién manda… ¡Vayan!_

Tras aquella orden, los pokémon clon rugieron llenos de odio y cargaron contra los originales, quienes tampoco se quedaron atrás y se lanzaron a la batalla.

— _Y mientras mis pokémon clones acaban con los originales, me encargaré de ustedes dos. Y te prometo, Saiyajin, que te quitaré de mi camino de una vez y por todas_.

Acto seguido, Mewtwo se volvió a rodear de su aura azul; pero esta vez parecía refulgir con más fuerza e intensidad que antes, cual aura de Súper Saiyajin. Mew y Gohan finalmente se dieron cuenta, no sin cierta decepción, que Mewtwo se negaría a razonar con ellos. Ambos también se rodearon de sus respectivas auras hasta brillar con la misma intensidad que la de Mewtwo.

Mientras los pokémon clones y los originales se enzarzaban en una violenta y salvaje batalla, los tres principales peleadores permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, midiéndose mutuamente.

Mewtwo tendría que silenciar al saiyajin lo más rápido posible. Una vez fuera de combate, se encargaría de su hermanastro, y luego… el mundo entero.

Se acabaron los juegos. Mewtwo también se propuso a pelear en serio.

El felino malvado se lanzó contra Gohan y Mew.

Los dos también se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Mewtwo.

El impacto producido lanzó una gran onda de choque por el cielo, mientras varios relámpagos caían del cielo.

Era ahora o nunca.


	7. El sacrificio de Ash

Capítulo VII – El sacrificio de Ash

Era una verdadera batalla campal.

En el suelo, pokemon originales y clones se enzarzaban en un violento combate. A falta de habilidades especiales, recurrían a sus golpes, embestidas y dientes. Eran animales que peleaban para demostrar su lugar en el mundo. Los clones peleaban para demostrar su superioridad y para destruir a los que ellos consideraban débiles; y los originales peleaban por su sobrevivencia.

En el cielo, Mew y Gohan se encontraban luchando furiosamente contra Mewtwo. Los tres contendientes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. No más calentamientos. No más simulaciones. Era en serio. Mew, rodeado de su aura rosada brillando intensamente; Gohan, como Super Saiyajin, rodeado de un aura dorada igual de brillante; y Mewtwo, cuyo fulgor azul brillaba furiosamente.

Patadas, golpes, y coletazos en el caso de Mew y Mewtwo. Los tres combatientes estaban dándolo todo. No obstante, Mewtwo ponía más atención a Gohan. Era imperativo el vencer a ese saiyajin entrometido de una vez y por todas, para así poder enfocarse de lleno en Mew.

Mewtwo se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Gohan y le atacó con varios puñetazos y patadas. El joven se defendía bastante bien pero sabía que no debía de permanecer tanto tiempo a la defensiva. Cuando Mewtwo le iba a conectar un puñetazo, Gohan lo detuvo y rápidamente contestó con un golpe justo al rostro de Mewtwo usando sus nudillos. Aquello desoriento a Mewtwo lo suficente para que acto seguido, Gohan le conectó a Mewtwo una patada de 360 grados justo en el brazo izquierdo que lo lanzó lejos.

Inmediatamente, Mew se lanzó contra su hermanastro y le conectó otro coletazo que lo lanzó directo al suelo.

No había tiempo que perder. Mientras Mewtwo se encontraba en caída libre, Mew y Gohan cargaron nuevos ataques de energía. Mew volvió a lanzar contra su hermanastro aquellas llamaradas rosadas y Gohan volvió a cargar otro poderoso Masenko, usando sólo una mano. Ambos ataques salieron disparados contra Mewtwo, quien consiguió tener su caída a tiempo y rodearse de una barrera azul que rechazó ambos ataques, lanzándolos a direcciones opuestas hacia el estadio.

Los ataques se estrellaron contra otras gradas a extremos opuestos, provocando sendas explosiones. Algunos pokemon fueron atrapados en la explosión; pero aun así siguieron peleando. En tanto que los entrenadores buscaron refugio ante aquellas explosiones.

Ash y sus amigos observaron cómo los ataques de los combatientes se habían estrellado contra el suelo, y como afectaron algunos de los pokemon. El trigueño no sabía qué era peor, si el hecho de que los pokemon hayan sido afectados, o que a pesar de estar heridos, siguiesen combatiendo. Una gran angustia comenzó a surgir desde el fondo de su pecho.

Después de haber rechazado los ataques, Mewtwo lanzó de su cuerpo lo que parecían ser llamaradas azules contra Mew y Gohan. Ambos combatientes se separaron y de nueva cuenta se prepararon para cargar nuevos ataques, pero antes de que se pudieran posicionar, Mewtwo se hallaba volando a gran velocidad contra Gohan, cargando una nueva Bola Sombra. Gohan trató de quitarse del camino de Mewtwo a fin de tener espacio para lanzar un nuevo Masenko, pero Mewtwo fue más rápido y consiguió que su ataque pegara de lleno en el pecho de Gohan.

Sin darle oportunidad al joven saiyajin de recuperarse, Mewtwo propinó un coletazo que lanzó a Gohan por los aires. Acto seguido, el felino volvió a lanzar una nueva andanada de Bolas Sombra.

En aquél momento, sintió como Mew se aproximaba de nuevo para atacarle por la espalda. Pero ya la paciencia de Mewtwo se había terminado y sin ninguna consideración, Mewtwo colocó sus brazos como si fuesen un martillo y propino un furioso golpe a Mew que también lo lanzó hasta el suelo.

De nueva cuenta, Mewtwo se lanzó al ataque contra Gohan. Pero para entonces el saiyajin se había recuperado y ahora era él quien lanzaba una andanada de bolas de energía de color dorado contra Mewtwo. Algunos eran esquivados por el felino maligno sin ningún problema, lo que hacía que varias de ellas se impactaran contra el suelo del estadio, de nueva cuenta afectando a todos los que se encontraban abajo.

Una nueva explosión sacudió el lugar y en esta ocasión, Ash y Pikachu quedaron atrapados en ella. La fuerza del impacto lanzó a Ash por los aires hasta las gradas donde se encontraban los entrenadores, mientras que Pikachu fue arrojado hasta otro extremo del estadio.

El joven entrenador con trabajos se pudo levantar, y en cuanto tomó consciencia de lo ocurrido, buscó a Pikachu con angustia.

—¡Pikachu! ¿Dónde estás?

El pokemon eléctrico trató de ponerse de pie para ir a buscar a su amigo, pero se encontró siendo embestido por el que parecía ser su clon.

Su clon le miraba furiosamente y parecía determinado a pelear a toda costa con su contraparte original. Sin embargo, Pikachu decidió no mover ni un solo músculo contra su clon. Sin hacer caso de aquél acto de nobleza, el Pikachu Clon embistió al original con violencia, obligándolo a pelear.

Ash pudo ver a lo lejos lo que estaba sucediendo, y trató de correr hasta donde se encontraba su pokemon para ayudarlo. Pero mientras corría, Ash pudo apreciar el resto del escenario que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Arriba podía ver como los tres combatientes peleaban furiosamente, lanzándose todo lo que tenían. Pero abajo, Ash vio una escena que hizo que aquella angustia que se anidaba en su pecho fuese aún más dolorosa.

Los pokemon originales y los clones seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas, mano a mano, garra a garra, colmillo a colmillo. Pero el combate no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Cada pokemon se encontraba al borde de sus fuerzas, con ambas partes demasiado cansadas para poder continuar. Incluso algunos de los pokemon se encontraban ya cansados y recostados el uno contra el otro, sin haber llegado ya a nada.

¿Cómo era posible que esto sucediera? ¿Cómo las cosas habían degenerado en esto? ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese monstruo de Mewtwo no sea capaz de ver lo que está provocando?!

Mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Pikachu, sintió un nuevo temblor mover el estadio. Volvió la vista al cielo, y de nuevo vio a Gohan, Mew, y Mewtwo enzarzados en un violento combate.

Gohan y Mew se encontraban golpeando a Mewtwo con todo su poder, y Mewtwo era capaz de detener a ambos contendientes sin mucha dificultad. De repente, Mewtwo liberó un grito que soltó una gran explosión de energía azul que obligó a ambos oponentes a separarse. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Mewtwo levantó con sus poderes psíquicos dos rocas gigantescas que se habían desprendido de lo que quedaban de unas de las gradas del estadio y las arrojó contra ambos luchadores.

Mew y Gohan las pudieron esquivar con trabajos debido su gran tamaño. Sin embargo, mientras Gohan esquivó la gran mole que iba directo hacia él, sintió de nueva cuenta la llamarada azul de Mewtwo estrellándose contra su cuerpo.

Mewtwo ya no quería seguir perdiendo más el tiempo. Gohan debía de quedar fuera de combate pronto para así poder centrar su atención en Mew. El felino malvado voló a gran velocidad contra Gohan y le conectó un poderoso gancho derecho contra su mandíbula, dejando su cuello descubierto.

Inmediatamente, Mewtwo rodeó el cuello de Gohan con su cola y apretó con fuerza. El joven sintió como se le empezaba a ir el aire. Trató de levantar sus brazos para lanzar un nuevo ataque especial, pero Mewtwo le propinó una patada directo al hígado que hizo que Gohan gritase de dolor.

— _Esto se acaba aquí, Saiyajin. Contigo fuera del combate, por fin podré encargarme de mi… "hermanito"_

Sin más que decir, Mewtwo se rodeó asimismo y a Gohan de aquella aura azulada y comenzó a concentrarse en cada hueso y músculo del saiyajin. Por medio de sus poderes psíquicos, comenzó a torturar a Gohan.

Mew trató de ir en auxilio de Gohan, pero Mewtwo se anticipó a ello, y lanzó con su mano izquierda oleada tras oleada de Bolas Sombra.

— _¡No comas ansias, "hermano"! ¡Después será tu turno!_

Cuando pasaron apenas un par de minutos, que a Gohan le parecieron eternos, Mewtwo arrojó una vez más a Gohan contra el suelo, a tan sólo poca distancia donde se encontraban los entrenadores.

La velocidad con la que cayó el muchacho fue tal, que en la zona donde impactó se formó un cráter. Pero Mewtwo no había terminado con él.

Luego de asegurarse de haberle lanzado una nueva roca a Mew, que hizo que este saliera volando en dirección opuesta, Mewtwo voló a toda velocidad donde estaba Gohan. Antes de que el muchacho consiguiera levantarse, se encontró con que el malvado felino había aterrizado con todo su peso justo en el estómago de Gohan, ante el horror de los entrenadores.

— _¡Ahora sí estás acabado, saiyajin! ¡YA NO ME MOLESTARÁS MÁS!_ —gritó con odio Mewtwo antes de conectarle un derechazo que finalmente lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡No! —gritó Brock con furia cuando vio lo ocurrido y por un momento pensó en ir en auxilio de Gohan, tan sólo para encontrarse detenido por Misty.

—¡Brock, no seas idiota! ¡Te matará!

Mewtwo dejó escapar una risilla maléfica antes de volverse con el grupo de entrenadores.

— _Como les dije antes: es inútil desafiarme. Ahora que ya me encargué de este humano…_ —Mewtwo volvió la cabeza donde se encontraba Mew, quien avanzaba a toda velocidad para tratar de ayudar a Gohan— _…es momento de lanzarme por mi premio final_.

Tras decir esas palabras, Mewtwo se rodeó de una nueva aura azulada y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Mew.

A lo lejos, Ash había observado la escena con horror. Gohan, había recibido una brutal paliza y ahora Mewtwo tenía la vía libre para continuar con su insana lucha contra Mew.

Siguió corriendo para llegar donde se encontraba Pikachu, quien aún se negaba a seguir peleando contra su clon. A pesar de estar malherido y seguir siendo azotado una y otra vez, el roedor se negaba a luchar. Lo que provocaba la furia de su clon, quién le gritaba: _Pika Chu!_ A lo que Pikachu siempre respondía, con un tono que mostraba tristeza y compasión " _Pi kachu_ " mientras movía la cabeza lentamente en un rotundo no. El clon, enojado, una vez más embestía a su Pikachu y le volvía a comandar que peleara, sin éxito.

Ash siguió bajando hasta donde se encontraba Pikachu, quien para aquellos momentos se encontraba recibiendo bofetadas de su clon, quien comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de frustración ante la futilidad de sus esfuerzos por obligarlo a pelear.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor, ya basta! —gritó Ash mientras bajaba de las gradas y caía al suelo en su prisa por llegar donde se encontraba Pikachu.

Ash había caído muy cerca de donde se encontraban los demás entrenadores. Mientras Neesha y la enfermera Joy trataban de ayudar a Gohan a recuperarse, Misty y Brock corrieron hasta donde Ash para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo Misty mientras ella y Brock lo sostenían.

—¡Hay que detener esto! —gritaba Ash angustiado. Ya no lo soportaba más.

—¿Pero cómo? Mewtwo sólo quiere probar lo fuertes que son sus súper clones —sentenció Brock mientras veía ahora cómo el combate se había limitado a Mewtwo contra Mew.

Ahora los dos pokemon se habían rodeado de sus auras y se encontraban embistiéndose una y otra vez.

—Prefiero arriesgar mi vida afuera, en la tormenta de Mewtwo, que ver a estos pokemon destruirse entre ellos —dijo Joy mientras volvía su mirada al cielo luego de atender las heridas de Gohan.

—Si, yo también —secundó Misty con la misma tristeza que Ash sentía.

—Ojalá pudiéramos detenerlos. No sé que hacer —Joy se mostraba igual de desesperada que todos.

De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Neesha se las arregló para lograr estabilizar a Gohan, quien comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y trataba de ponerse en pie.

—¡Gohan! —Ash exclamó con aprehensión mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba el joven guerrero.

—Mew… Mewtwo… Debo… detenerlo… Debo de acabar con esto… —Gohan estaba débil y apenas estaba empezando a recuperar el conocimiento.

—¡No, Gohan! ¡Mewtwo te ha dejado muy débil! ¡Ya no tiene sentido que hagas esto! —le respondió Brock mientras hacía esfuerzos por evitar que se levantara.

—La única… forma de detener todo esto, es acabando con Mewtwo… No… no hay otra salida —Gohan luchaba por tratar de ponerse en pie, pero sus fuerzas aún no regresaban del todo.

—No, Gohan. Eso ya no funciona. Mira a tu alrededor… —le dijo Ash.

Gohan volvió la mirada a donde se encontraban todos los pokemon. Ya quedaban muy pocos en pie los que pretendían seguir luchando. Ninguno quería seguir peleando ya.

Gohan también sintió el mismo dolor que estaban sintiendo Ash y los demás. Esto era lo que trataba de evitar. Esto era lo que siempre quiso evitar desde que tenía consciencia. Él odiaba pelear. Pero odiaba aún más ver todo ese sufrimiento inútil que Mewtwo les estaba infligiendo a todos.

—No… Por favor, no… —comenzó a decir Gohan a los pokemon sin éxito—. ¡Por favor deténganse!

—Es inútil, Gohan. Ellos no se detendrán. Esos pokemon van a pelear hasta que mueran… —sentenció de forma sombría Brock.

—Es una pelea… en la que nadie va a ganar —secundó Misty con tristeza.

—Alguien tiene que hacer algo —comenzó a decir Ash mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Pikachu y su clon.— Alguien tiene que decir "no" y rehusarse a pelear… como lo hace Pikachu.

Ash ya vio suficiente. Todos los entrenadores estaban hartos. Habían visto suficiente violencia en una sola noche que recordarían toda su vida. Alguien debía de hacer algo. Gohan apenas se estaba recuperando, pero le dolía no poder hacer más. Él, mejor que nadie, entendía lo que sentían.

Los combates parecían estar terminando y parecía que todo acabaría tranquilamente. Sin embargo, el combate entre Mew y Mewtwo llegó hasta el mismo centro del estadio. El poder de ambos pokemon pegó de lleno en el suelo y la onda de impacto se extendió ante todos e hizo que finalmente los pokemon dejaran de pelear. La energía psíquica de ambos contendientes era tal, que hizo que las luces del estadio finalmente cedieran y se apagaran.

Los campos de energía de ambos contendientes cedieron ante la fuerza de la explosión y se limitaron a lanzarse ataques el uno contra el otro que se impactaron en el centro y los obligaron a retroceder. Una vez más, ambos pokemon comenzaron a cargar sus ataques.

Para Ash, el ver a todos los pokemon, clones y originales, agazapados alrededor, llenos de miedo y cansancio, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con Gohan fuera de combate, parecía que nadie era capaz de detener a Mewtwo y a Mew de destruirse mutuamente. Y mientras ambos pokémon lucharan, el resto intentaría seguir adelante en su combate; aún si eso les costaba sus propias vidas.

Ash debía de pararlo. Alguien tenía que decir basta. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, Ash se puso en pie y corrió directo hasta el centro de la arena, determinado a ponerle un alto a aquella violencia antes de que ocurriese una tragedia.

—¡Por favor, tienen que detenerse ahora! —gritaba desesperado.

—¡Ash, espera! —gritaban Misty y Brock.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —gritó Gohan con horror mientras Corey y Fergus luchaban por estabilizarlo.

Mewtwo y Mew lanzaron sus ataques una vez más y en ese preciso momento, Ash se colocó en medio de ellos mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡BASTA!

Segundos después, una explosión ocurrió justo en donde se encontraba el entrenador. La onda de impacto empujo a los presentes y una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

—¡Ash! —gritaron sus amigos.

—¡No! —gritó Gohan sorprendido.

La nube de polvo desapareció y Ash permaneció rodeado de un aura púrpura, flotando a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Tras unos pocos segundos, Ash cayó.

Gohan, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Joy por persuadirle de moverse, se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el entrenador. Pikachu le seguía de cerca mientras gritaba: "Pika pi!".

— _Necio… Trató de detener nuestra batalla_ —se oyó decir a Mewtwo con desprecio mientras veía como el joven guerrero y el pokémon roedor iban a ver si Ash estaba bien.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Respóndeme! —gritaba Gohan desesperado al ver a su nuevo amigo inconsciente. Pero antes de que el joven pudiera ponerle una mano encima al entrenador, este vio con horror como Ash se convertía poco a poco en piedra.

—"Pika pi!" —gritó Pikachu al ver lo que había sucedido. Pero lejos de rendirse, el pokémon lanzó varios Atack-Truenos a su entrenador y amigo, con la esperanza de resucitarlo. Pero cada intento fallido sólo incrementaba su desesperación, y esa misma sensación la comenzaron a sentir todos.

—Por favor, no… —decía Misty con la voz rota, a punto de llorar.

Pikachu se detuvo al ver que nada despertaba a Ash, y fue cuando finalmente el peso de lo sucedido le cayó encima con todo su poder: Ash Ketchum estaba muerto.

—Pika pi… Pika pi… —decía una y otra vez el pokémon mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas de dolor.

—No… No, por favor. —Gohan no podía creerlo. Una vez más había sucedido. Una persona buena y noble había perdido la vida porque no pudo vencer a Mewtwo. Porque no pudo ser más fuerte.

—No… No de nuevo, no. —Gohan se sentía desdichado. Se sentía responsable. Había fallado. Una vez más había fallado. La rabia y la impotencia se fueron acumulando en su interior…

—¿Por… ¿Por qué? —se decía a sí mismo con la voz llena de tristeza y enojo— ¿Por… qué no pude… ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué… por qué dejé que esto pasara?

Gruesas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Gohan y caían pesadamente al suelo. La rabia de Gohan estaba creciendo sin límite…

—¿Por qué… no pude salvarte, Ash? —se recriminaba asimismo el joven saiyajin.

Algunas piedras pequeñas alrededor del estadio comenzaron a levitar. Poco a poco…

—¿Por qué no fui yo? —Gohan se levantó, sin dejar de mirar a Ash. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Más piedras siguieron flotando, cada vez más grandes.

El suelo comenzó a temblar poco a poco. Todos notaron que algo iba mal. Que algo en Gohan se había roto.

—¿Go… Gohan? —Misty preguntó asustada, en un vano intento por calmar al guerrero.

Unos cuantos relámpagos se dejaron ver en el cielo, y poderosos truenos fueron oídos instantes después.

—¿Cómo… Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te… atreves? —Gohan le preguntaba a Mewtwo, con una voz que desbordaba odio en cada sílaba.

Incluso los pokémon, clones y originales, que se encontraban llorando por el sacrificio de Ash, miraban intimidados al guerrero. Intuían que algo terrible iba a pasar con él.

—¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Y tras proferir ese atronador grito, una vez más vieron todos como Gohan se rodeaba de la misma aura dorada que habían visto con anterioridad. Pero brillaba con tal intensidad que parecía un soplete. Y lo que era peor, Gohan parecía despedir relámpagos de su cuerpo.

Gohan siguió gritando y a cada segundo que pasaba, su cabello cambiaba alarmantemente rápido de su negro natural, al rubio del Super Saiyajin, para luego volverse más… picudo.

Un relámpago cayó encima de Gohan y una nueva explosión ocurrió que levantó una gran nube de polvo que provocó que todos buscaran refugio, salvo Mew y Mewtwo.

Cuando la nube se disipó, Gohan había cambiado. Sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas, pero parecía que se evaporaban cada vez que querían recorrer su cara. Su mirada se había transformado de una de tristeza, a una llena de rabia. Su cabello rubio se había levantado por completo y no había ni un solo mechón cayéndole en la frente. Y todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por relámpagos y llamaradas amarillas.

Un Super Saiyajin Fase 2.


	8. La derrota de Mewtwo

Capítulo VIII – La derrota de Mewtwo

— _¿Qué?_ —Mewtwo decía estupefacto al ver el repentino cambio en el guerrero humano— _¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú… tú no te veías así hace unos momentos._

Mew no dijo nada. Sólo seguía mirando a Gohan, a la expectativa de este repentino cambio en la situación. ¿Gohan se ha convertido en una nueva amenaza o seguía siendo su mismo aliado?

—Mew… —Gohan se dirigió al pequeño pokémon rosado de forma fría pero respetuosa— Asegúrate que todos los que están aquí, los pokémon y los humanos, estén a salvo. Cuídalos a todos, Mew. Yo me encargaré de Mewtwo ahora.

Mew asintió solemnemente y sin decir nada, se alejó de la arena y empezó a rodear con un aura rosa a los humanos y a los pokémon, tanto clones como originales. Ya no importaba quién era quién en esos momentos. Sólo importaba ponerlos a salvo.

Cuando Mewtwo vio a su hermanastro alejarse, gritó enojado:

— _¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Mew?! ¡No hemos terminado aquí! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo y enfréntame!_

Mew no hizo caso a Mewtwo y siguió rodeando a todos de aquella aura protectora. Aquello hizo que el pokémon clon se pusiera furioso y levantara su mano para lanzarle una Bola Sombra.

— _¡A mí nadie me ignora!_

Pero antes de que Mewtwo lanzara su ataque, Gohan ya había aparecido delante de él y le había tomado la mano con una fuerza tremenda que hizo que Mewtwo cesara en su ataque.

—Déjalo en paz… maldito cobarde —Gohan le ordenó a Mewtwo con una voz que exudaba odio en cada palabra. Y sin darle tiempo al pokémon de reaccionar, Gohan apretó su mano hasta el punto en que los huesos de Mewtwo tronaron.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Mewtwo no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

—Asesinaste… a la mejor persona que jamás he conocido —Gohan apretó todavía más hasta tener al pokémon arrodillado ante él— Mataste a alguien… que sólo trató de hacer lo correcto… Maldito enfermo.

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame, maldito humano!_ —Mewtwo trataba de zafarse de la fuerza de aquél humano sin ningún éxito.

—¡TE VOY A HACER LAMENTARLO, ASESINO! —bramó Gohan mientras levantaba a Mewtwo por los aires y lo estrellaba contra el suelo, una y otra vez, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo; para luego arrojarlo contra las gradas del estadio.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes psíquicos, Mewtwo apenas y logró detener su trayectoria. Pero no habían pasado siquiera unos cuantos segundos, cuando de nueva cuenta tenía a Gohan enfrente.

Él ya no hablaba. Él ya no le decía nada al felino. Tan sólo lo miraba con esa misma mirada fría y llena de odio. Antes de que Mewtwo pudiera hacer algo, Gohan conectó un poderoso gancho al hígado que levantó a Mewtwo del suelo y le hizo doblarse de dolor. Después, Gohan había tomado el rostro del pokemon con ambas manos y le golpeó con la frente directamente al rostro de Mewtwo. En algún punto de ese castigo, Mewtwo creyó oír como los huesos de su nariz se quebraban.

Gohan entonces lanzó de nueva cuenta a Mewtwo por los aires e hizo que se estrellara contra lo que quedaba de una de las torres de su palacio.

Mewtwo salió de las ruinas con varios moretones y con su rostro y nariz sangrando profusamente. Sin tiempo que perder, el pokemon trató de hacer uso de nueva cuenta de su técnica de "Recuperación", pero de nueva cuenta se encontró con Gohan dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra él.

—No. No lo harás esta vez… —fueron las palabras que Mewtwo alcanzó a escuchar antes de volver a sentir el puño de Gohan contra su mejilla izquierda que lo lanzó hasta el mismo suelo de su palacio.

Gohan bajó hasta donde había caído Mewtwo listo para continuar con su castigo, pero el pokemon felino lanzó por medio de sus poderes psíquicos varios escombros contra el guerrero para frenarle el paso y ganar tiempo. Aun así, Gohan conseguía esquivarlos casi con desdén debido a su gran velocidad. Mewtwo trató de nueva cuenta un asalto frontal. Pero por más golpes, patadas y coletazos que el felino le lanzaba al joven saiyajin, éste simplemente los esquivaba o bloqueaba como si no fuera más que un simple chiste. Gohan entonces conectó una poderosa patada que lo volvió a lanzar lejos, hasta el centro del estadio.

Mewtwo se encontraba ya muy malherido, y todos a su alrededor miraban sorprendidos cómo habían cambiado las cosas. El pokemon clon podía sentir sus miradas penetrantes y sintió rabia y miedo. Él, el futuro gobernante de la Tierra, estaba siendo humillado ante sus súbditos por culpa de ese humano.

Miró a lo lejos, y vio como Gohan se acercaba hacia el a paso lento pero firme. Sentía como su poder rebasaba todo lo conocido y se extendía a todos los rincones. Podía sentir como a cada segundo, su poder aumentaba más y más; mientras que el suyo iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

Ya ni siquiera tenía sentido usar la "Recuperación" porque ello sólo le daría oportunidad a ese saiyajin de volverlo a atacar. Estaba a punto de ser derrotado. Todos lo sabían.

Pero no. ¡No! ¡No se rendiría así como así! ¡Sólo él debía de matar a ese humano! ¡Sólo él podía ser el único vencedor en esta batalla!

— _Maldito saiyajin… ¡No permitiré que me humilles de esta manera!_ —gritó Mewtwo con todo el odio que se encontraba en su ser.

Pese a estar malherido, Mewtwo cargó toda su energía y se rodeó de su característica aura azul. Brilló casi con la misma intensidad que la de Gohan cuando se encontraba en su fase de Super Saiyajin y sin decir nada más, se alzó a toda velocidad hasta el cielo.

— _No voy a dejar que nadie me humille así. Acabaré contigo, humano, ¡y con todos en este estadio!_ —bramó Mewtwo con una furia loca mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza y comenzaba a cargar una bola sombra.

Pero esta era una Bola Sombra distinta a cualquier otra, con toda su energía y odio volcada en ella, aquella esfera oscura comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. A cada segundo que pasaba, se hacía más, y más grande. Y mientras eso sucedía, la tormenta que se encontraba rodeando a la isla comenzó también a arreciar y levantar grandes corrientes de viento.

—¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo?! —gritó Corey en medio del fragor del viento que se había levantado— ¡¿Acaso piensa matarnos?!

—¡Va a destruir toda la isla! ¡Mewtwo ha perdido la cabeza! —Brock gritó mientras abrazaba a Misty, quien se encontraba agarrando fuertemente a Togepi en sus brazos, y a Pikachu.

Los entrenadores se encontraban asustados y se abrazaban los unos a otros para protegerse. Pero Gohan se encontraba de pie, justo en el centro del estadio, y miraba a Mewtwo con desprecio. Le recordaba tanto a Freezer.

La actitud de Gohan sólo acrecentó la rabia y la locura de Mewtwo, quien siguió cargando la gigantesca Bola Sombra hasta adquirir el tamaño de una avioneta. Tras haber cargado el tiempo suficiente, Mewtwo gritó con una locura asesina:

— _¡MUERAN TODOS USTEDES!_

El pokemon lanzó la esfera directo hasta el estadio. El ataque primero comenzó a avanzar con lentitud, pero fue tomando mayor velocidad conforme se acercaba al suelo, provocando grandes ráfagas de aire.

Mew tan sólo seguía observando con cierta preocupación cómo se desarrollaban los eventos, y comenzó a hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que la barrera protectora que puso alrededor de los humanos y los pokemon fuera capaz de resistir el inevitable impacto del ataque.

Pero en ese momento, Mew y varios otros pokemon con buen oído comenzaron a oír a Gohan susurrar algo…

—Ka-me…

De la mano derecha de Gohan comenzaron a surgir varios relámpagos y una pequeña esfera azul claro comenzó a formarse en su palma.

—…ha-me…

La esfera comenzó a crecer más y más. Despedía más relámpagos y mientras más crecía, comenzaba a despedir un brillo azul claro que comenzó a rodear a todos…

—…HA-ME…

En tan pocos segundos, había aumentado espantosamente de tamaño. Gohan levantó su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que el derecho. Y entonces lo soltó…

—…HAAAAAA!

Una gran explosión pareció surgir de las manos de Gohan, y un gigantesco rayo de energía azul claro salió disparado directamente hacia la Gran Bola Sombra de Mewtwo. Ambos ataques se encontraron y una gran onda de choque se produjo como resultado. El Kamehameha de Gohan comenzó a hacer retroceder la Bola Sombra de Mewtwo y ambos guerreros se concentraron con todas sus fuerzas en este último esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, Mewtwo no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Haciendo uso de lo que quedaba de sus energías psíquicas, el pokemon maligno comenzó a atraer para sí la energía de todos los pokemon para utilizarla contra Gohan. Mew y los demás entrenadores lo notaron, pero no podían hacer nada. Los clones y los originales comenzaron a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, algunos se estaban volviendo alarmantemente pálidos. Pero Mew no podía evitar que Mewtwo hiciera nada a sin quitar el campo de energía que los rodeaba.

— _¡Gohan! ¡Mi hermano está usando la energía de los pokemon para vencerte! ¡Debes acabar con él! ¡Los pokemon no podrán aguantar por mucho!_ —Mew gritó a Gohan desde el otro lado mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el escudo protector.

Gohan volvió a presionar el ataque…

—HAAAAAA!

Y el Kamehameha adquirió más potencia y volvió a hacer retroceder el ataque de Mewtwo. Pero el odio del felino era inmenso y si para vencer a Gohan tenía que sacrificar a todos los pokemon, ¿qué importaba? Podía crear nuevos, al fin y al cabo.

— _¡Los mataré a todos, saiyajin! ¡ACABARÉ CON TODOS USTEDES!_

La Bola Sombra volvió a ganar terreno contra el Kamehameha de Gohan hasta que se volvió a poner la situación en tablas. Nada parecía cambiar la situación.

Pikachu no se había separado del cadáver petrificado de Ash en todo ese tiempo y observaba todo lo que pasaba. Al ver a Gohan peleando contra aquél monstruo a tan solo pocos metros de donde se encontraba, luchando por evitar que todos muriesen le hizo caer en cuenta lo que tenía que hacer.

Se volvió para mirar a donde estaba Ash, y luego de vuelta a Gohan. Después su mirada pasó hasta donde estaba Mewtwo. La mirada de Pikachu pasó de una de terror a una de furia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para detener a ese asesino.

Con lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas, Pikachu subió por los escombros y comenzó a correr en dirección donde se encontraba Mewtwo. Sabía que el felino estaba usando por medio de su poder psíquico la energía de todos para tratar de vencer a Gohan, así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Una vez que se colocó lo suficientemente alto en el estadio, Pikachu apuntó directamente a Mewtwo. Con lo poco que le quedaba, Pikachu cargó el más poderoso Impac-Trueno que pudo y lo lanzó a Mewtwo.

— _PIKA-CHUUU!_

El ataque apenas y pudo tocar a Mewtwo en la espalda. Pero fue tan sólo un segundo el que bastó para hacer que él se voltease para ver al roedor eléctrico, quien le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia, pese a su cansancio.

Un segundo fue lo que bastó.

Gohan aprovechó su oportunidad y cargó de nueva cuenta el Kamehameha contra el felino…

—HAAAAAA!

Tras ese último grito, el Kamehameha avanzó a gran velocidad e hizo retroceder la Bola Sombra de Mewtwo. Sin que el pokemon psíquico pudiese hacer nada, ambos ataques se impactaron de lleno en su contra y lo lanzaron hasta el sol.

Mientras el ataque avanzaba hasta el Astro Rey, Mewtwo ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Para su horror, el felino comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco, presa de un dolor inimaginable. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron unos llenos de odio contra su hermanastro, y contra el único humano que lo venció.

— _¡NOOOO! ¡SAIYAJIN!_

Finalmente, desapareció en medio del fuego solar.

Se había acabado. Gohan venció a Mewtwo.

—Por fin se acabó…

Gohan bajó los brazos y regresó a la normalidad. Primero le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Mew; después, su mirada se volvió hasta la de Pikachu. Gohan le dedicó una sonrisa leve.

—Gracias, Pikachu.


	9. Shenron

Capítulo IX – Shenron

Cuando el ki de Mewtwo desapareció, fue en ese momento en que las cosas comenzaron poco a poco a volver a la normalidad. La tormenta de Mewtwo comenzó a cesar gradualmente. Las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer y el cielo volvía a regresar a su antigua calma, revelando el cielo que cada vez comenzaba a llenarse de la luz del amanecer.

En cuanto todos pudieron ver que Mewtwo había desaparecido, los pokemon, tanto originales como clones, comenzaron a rugir de alegría. La pesadilla se había terminado para ellos.

Mew levantó el campo de fuerza que los protegía a todos y acudió al lado de Gohan justo al mismo tiempo que los entrenadores. La pesadilla se había terminado y todos querían estar al lado del guerrero que los salvó a todos. El muchacho que salvó al mundo otra vez.

—¡Eso fue fabuloso! —gritaba alegremente Brock.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Acabaste con ese monstruo! —exclamaba eufórico Corey.

—¡Estuviste impresionante! —le dijo Misty mientras tenía en brazos a un igualmente entusiasmado Togepi.

Todos le sonreían, todos le dedicaban una felicitación, un halago. Incluso los pokemon querían acercarse a él y mostrarle su afecto por salvarlos a todos.

Pero había un solo pokemon que no compartía la misma alegría que los presentes, y se encontraba avanzando quedamente hasta colocarse justo al lado de Ash.

— _Pika pi…_ —Pikachu seguía llorando desconsoladamente junto a lo que quedaba de Ash.

En ese momento, al notar todos lo ocurrido, guardaron silencio. El propio Gohan difícilmente sonreía después de lo ocurrido. Sí, había ganado, pero la victoria parecía tan vacía con Ash estando muerto.

Gohan se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Pikachu y le colocó su mano sobre la cabeza, y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura.

—Gracias por la ayuda, amigo —le decía Gohan con cariño—. Espero y algún día me perdones por esto…

Pikachu levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Gohan, y tan sólo se lanzó a sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho.

— _Pika pika. Pika pi, pika chu…_

Mew se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban y tradujo no sólo para Gohan, sino para todos los presentes…

— _Dice que no es tu culpa. Que nada de esto es tu culpa. Y te agradece mucho lo que has hecho por todos._

Todos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Ash. Misty, a pesar de la alegría de verse libre de Mewtwo, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por su amigo. Brock permaneció al lado de Misty, colocándole un brazo en el hombro. Hacía todo lo posible por conservar su estoicismo, pero por dentro estaba terriblemente triste.

—¿No hay… nada que puedas hacer por él? —preguntó la enfermera Joy a Mew.

— _Por muy grandes que puedan ser mis poderes…_ —comenzó a decir Mew con algo de tristeza— _…yo no tengo ningún control sobre el tiempo ni tampoco puedo traer a la vida a los muertos. Eso es algo que escapa de mis facultades_.

—Entonces… ¿no hay ninguna solución? ¿Ash no volverá? —preguntó Brock angustiado.

En ese momento, fue cuando Gohan tuvo un momento de claridad…

—Tal vez… Tan sólo tal vez…

Gohan se levantó, con Pikachu en sus brazos y gritó al cielo, como esperando que alguien respondiera…

—¡Dendé! ¡Dendé! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Tan sólo pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio en que todos miraban extrañados a Gohan cuando una voz que parecía surgir del cielo le respondió al joven saiyajin

— _¡Sí, Gohan! ¡Te escucho fuerte y claro!_

En cuanto oyó aquella voz, finalmente se dibujó en el rostro de Gohan la más radiante sonrisa de todas.

Todos se encontraban desconcertados. Alguien en el cielo estaba hablando con Gohan. Este día parecía aún esconder muchas sorpresas para los presentes.

—¡Dendé! ¡Qué alegría escucharte!

— _¡Igualmente, Gohan! ¡Me da gusto saber que estás bien!_

—¿Lo viste todo?

— _¡Sí! ¡Fue en verdad una batalla impresionante! ¡Mis felicitaciones a todos!_

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —le preguntó Misty a Gohan con una mezcla de confusión y exasperación.

—Oh, vaya. Qué modales los míos… —respondió Gohan divertido— Todos, les presento a Dendé. Mejor conocido como Kami-Sama.

— _Saludos a todos. Es un placer conocerlos_.

—¿Ka… Kami-Sama? —Corey dibujó una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro— ¿Dijiste Kami-Sama?

—¡¿Eres amigo de un Dios?! —le preguntó incrédula Misty.

—Bueno… Es algo difícil de explicar —les respondió Gohan a los presentes, quienes no salían de su asombro.

— _Gohan…_ —comenzó a decir Dendé desde las alturas— _Sé lo que me vas a pedir, y te tengo buenas noticias. Ya me adelanté a ello. Mandé a Mr. Popo a que recorriera el planeta y reuniera las esferas del dragón._

—¿Entonces Shenron podrá ayudarnos? —preguntó esperanzado Gohan.

— _¡Así es! Mr. Popo llegará en cualquier momento ya_.

Y tal cual lo había expresado Dendé, en tan sólo unos pocos segundos, una nueva voz se escuchó justo delante de los presentes.

—¿Qué tal, Gohan? Me da mucho "gustos" "vertes" otra vez —Mr. Popo había aparecido tan repentinamente que hizo que Misty se sobresaltara.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! —preguntó confundido Fergus en voz alta al ver frente a ellos a aquél individuo de piel negra y vestido con pantalones y chaleco árabes y un turbante.

Gohan les presentó a Mr. Popo como si fuese algo bastante natural que él se apareciese repentinamente ante los presentes.

—Les presento a Mr. Popo. Él es el asistente de Kami-Sama y co-guardián del Templo.

—Un placer conocerlos —Mr. Popo les dedicó una leve reverencia mientras les mostraba su característica sonrisa.

—¿Y esas que están ahí son… —comenzó a preguntar la enfermera Joy, señalando unas esferas anaranjadas que se encontraban a los pies de Mr. Popo.

—Estas son las Esferas del Dragón —le contestó alegremente Mr. Popo.

—¡¿Las Esferas del Dragón?! —exclamó Brock con asombro.

—Ah, ya "veos" que las conoces —respondió Mr. Popo con satisfacción.

—Pero… pensé que sólo eran un mito —dijo Brock sin salir de su estupefacción.

—¿Qué se supone que son las Esferas del Dragón? —preguntó Misty.

—La leyenda dice que son esferas especiales que están repartidas en distintos puntos del planeta. Cada una posee cierto número de estrellas que las identifican de otras. Cuando se reúnen las siete, entonces puedes pedir cualquier deseo.

—Es "correctos" —felicitó Mr. Popo a Brock, pero no sin antes agregar— Al menos "técnicamentes".

—¿Técnicamente? —preguntó Neesha— ¿Aún hay más?

—En realidad se pueden pedir dos deseos —dijo Gohan a los presentes mientras sonreía. Acto seguido, bajó a Pikachu al suelo y entre él y Mr. Popo acomodaron las esferas a unos cuantos pasos de Ash y los presentes.

Una vez en el suelo, las esferas comenzaron a despedir un brillo dorado parpadeante; señal de que estaban todas juntas y ya listas para ser utilizadas.

Sin tiempo que perder, Gohan puso sus dos manos frente a las esferas y gritó:

—¡Sal, Shenron! ¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda!

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, una vez más el cielo comenzó a oscurecer. Algunos pokemon pensaron que de nueva cuenta una nueva tormenta comenzaría, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, las esferas brillaron intensamente hasta que finalmente una ráfaga de luz salió disparada hacia las alturas.

Aquella ráfaga de luz se extendió más y más hasta que comenzó a torcerse en distintas direcciones. Poco a poco, comenzó a tomar forma. Primero comenzaron a aparecer lo que parecían ser escamas del color del jade. Después de ello, comenzaron a surgir dos brazos y dos piernas con cuatro dedos en cada una de sus extremidades que terminaban con sendas garras. Finalmente, después de haber aparecido aquél serpentino cuerpo, apareció la cabeza del dragón. Tenía dos astas arriba de su cabeza, ojos rojos, hocico largo, grandes y largos bigotes y cabello verde.

Shenron, el Dragón Eterno, había aparecido delante de ellos.

Nadie parecía decir nada, ni los pokemon ni los entrenadores. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando el Gran Dragón habló…

— _Yo soy Shenron, el Dragón Eterno. Díganme sus dos deseos. Si están dentro de mis facultades, los cumpliré._

Gohan miró al cielo donde se encontraba Shenron y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

—¡Shenron, te hemos convocado para pedirte tu ayuda! ¡Como nuestro primer deseo, por favor te pedimos traigas a la vida a Ash!

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio antes de que el gran dragón finalmente hablara…

— _Ese es un deseo fácil de cumplir. Lo haré ahora mismo_.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, los ojos rojos de Shenron comenzaron a brillar. De repente, el cuerpo petrificado de Ash comenzó a resplandecer y rodearse de una luz dorada.

Tras unos diez segundos, el cuerpo de Ash comenzó a cambiar. La piedra que antes conformaba su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y gradualmente ser sustituida por la piel original de Ash. Finalmente, el entrenador abrió los ojos ante el regocijo y asombro general.

El entrenador se levantó poco a poco del suelo y empezó a tocarse el rostro, luego el torso, y luego las piernas. Finalmente se revisó las manos por delante y por detrás, a fin de convencerse de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Estaba vivo. No tenía idea de cómo, pero ¡estaba vivo! Su mirada recorrió a todos los presentes. Todos se encontraban sonriendo ante el milagro que habían atestiguado. Misty y Brock trataban de contener las lágrimas de alegría. Finalmente, la mirada del entrenador se encontró con la de aquél ser que realmente esperaba volver a ver.

En el rostro de Ash se reveló una amplia sonrisa, justo igual que la de Pikachu al volver a ver a su dueño y amigo.

—Pikachu… —Ash se puso de cuclillas y extendió sus brazos hacia Pikachu. Quien corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba.

— _Pika pi!_ —Pikachu exclamó con alegría mientras se acunaba en el pecho de Ash.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Ash —le dijo un sonriente Gohan al entrenador trigueño.

—Gracias… Gohan. No sé cómo, pero gracias —decía Ash mientras seguía abrazando a su pokemon.

— _Muy bien. Ya cumplí con ese deseo. Ahora díganme cuál es su segundo_ —ordenó Shenron a los presentes.

—Creo que ya sé cuál es el segundo deseo, Shenron. Sólo dame un momento para despedirme —respondió Gohan.

— _Está bien, muchacho. Pero hazlo pronto_.

Gohan se volvió a todos los presentes y les dedicó a todos una sonrisa llena de paz. Después se volvió dónde Ash, Misty, y Brock y les dijo:

—De verdad fue un placer conocerlos a todos, muchachos. Pero tal vez lo mejor para todos, es que lo que pasó aquí deba ser olvidado. Ustedes han visto muchísimas cosas impresionantes y terribles. Creo que lo mejor es que sigan sus vidas con la tranquilidad que se merecen.

Los entrenadores no dieron muestras de estar en desacuerdo. Todos asintieron.

—¿Y qué hay de los clones? —preguntó Ash.

— _Yo los llevaré a un lugar seguro donde puedan vivir en paz. Al final, ninguno de ellos debe de pagar por los errores de mi hermanastro. Me encargaré de protegerlos_ —respondió Mew a los presentes.

Gohan asintió a Mew en señal de que estaba de acuerdo y finalmente se volvió a Shenron.

—Shenron, como mi segundo deseo, quiero pedirte que por favor, devuelvas a todos estos entrenadores y sus pokemon de donde vinieron y les hagas olvidar todo lo que pasó en esta isla.

Una vez más, Shenron permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de responder…

— _Muy bien, muchacho. Así se hará_.

Los ojos de Shenron volvieron a brillar de un rojo intenso y acto seguido, toda la isla se comenzó a rodear de una brillante luz. Al mismo tiempo, Mew y los clones comenzaron a flotar todos juntos y elevarse hasta el cielo.

Antes de que todo desapareciera, Gohan y Ash se acercaron y se miraron. Ambos sonrieron.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Ash —dijo Gohan mientras le extendía la mano al trigueño.

—Igualmente, Gohan. Gracias por todo —Ash estrechó la mano del guerrero y así permanecieron hasta que finalmente la luz los terminó por rodear por completo.

Al final, no quedaba nada en Isla Nueva, más que un verde pasto creciendo sobre de ella.

Excepto, tal vez, tres miembros del Equipo Rocket… Pero eso es otra historia.


	10. Epílogo

Capítulo X – Epílogo

La tormenta parecía arreciar cada vez más y los vientos se habían vuelto aún más feroces. Varios de los que estaban en el puerto de ferries se mostraban bastante contrariados debido a la suspensión del servicio y no tenían a dónde ir.

Aunque para ser honestos, ni siquiera recordaban por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar. Tan sólo recordaban haber llegado ahí, en tanto que la oficial Jenny y la capitana Miranda trataban de persuadir a los recién llegados de buscar refugio.

—Esta puede ser la peor tormenta del siglo —les aclaraba la oficial Jenny.

—¡Por favor, escúchenme! ¡Tienen que buscar refugio! —les rogaba Miranda a los presentes.

Algunos de los presentes aún se hallaban confundidos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y no sabían a quién pedir informes. No obstante, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la enfermera Joy apareció detrás de ellos.

—Disculpen, por favor. El Centro de Tratamiento Pokemon estará abierto como refugio. Si alguien no tiene dónde quedarse, venga conmigo.

Después de hacer el anuncio, varios comenzaron a seguir a la enfermera Joy hasta el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad.

En un extremo del salón, se encontraban Ash, Misty, y Brock sentados, esperando que pasara la tormenta. Tampoco ellos recordaban por qué habían llegado aquí.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿y cómo fue que terminamos en este lugar? —preguntaba el entrenador trigueño a sus amigos mientras seguía observando a su alrededor, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en algún lugar.

—Bueno… Creo que estamos aquí, porque debemos de estar aquí —fue lo único que Misty atinó a decir.

Al joven entrenador de Pallet le pareció una respuesta lo suficientemente aceptable como para al final sugerir una ida a comer. Estaban a punto de abandonar el lugar cuando oyeron gritar a la oficial Jenny: "¡Miren, es un milagro!"

En cuanto todos se volvieron, observaron que la tormenta estaba cesando y que poco a poco la calma se recuperaba. Los tres entrenadores salieron hasta el muelle y permanecieron un rato observando la inmensidad del océano y el suave viento que soplaba, anunciando que todo estaba en paz de nuevo.

A lo lejos, Ash pareció ver un par de figuras volando en el horizonte. No pudo distinguir bien qué eran, pero parecían ser una especie de felino… y una persona.

—Oigan… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Ash mientras observaba a ambas figuras desaparecer entre las nubes.

—Yo no veo nada, Ash —le respondió Misty tras intentar observar en vano lo que su amigo había creído ver.

—Sólo es el cielo —contestó Brock risueñamente.

Ash siguió observando el punto donde se encontraban esas dos figuras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es extraño. Cuando salí de casa para iniciar mi Viaje Pokemon, vi uno muy raro. Y justo ahora, creí haber visto otro… u otros —narraba el joven trigueño mientras seguía viendo el sol asomarse de entre las nubes.

—Bueno, tal vez estás viendo cosas, Ash —le respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

—O tal vez no —segundó Brock, también sonriente.

—Tal vez vea más… —finalizó Ash—. Lo único que sé… es que tengo la extraña sensación de que siempre debo de seguir luchando, tanto por mí, como por aquellos que no puedan defenderse. No me explico cómo es que lo siento. Pero… siento que es lo que debo hacer de ahora en adelante.

—También yo lo siento así, Ash —dijo Misty.

—Igual yo —contestó Brock.

— _Pika!_ —exclamó alegremente Pikachu.

Al final, tres entrenadores comenzaron a alejarse del muelle y volvieron a emprender su Viaje Pokemon.

A lo lejos, Mew y Gohan observaban cómo se alejaban los tres muchachos. Por un momento, Gohan estuvo casi seguro que Ash notó su presencia. Pero cuando los vio alejarse, supo que las cosas estaban bien.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron en complicidad.

— _Los clones ya están a salvo, Gohan_ —le dijo Mew al joven saiyajin de forma tranquila.

—Al igual que el resto del mundo —le respondió Gohan de forma calmada y tranquila.

—¿ _Crees que realmente olvidarán lo que sucedió?_ —le preguntó el pequeño felino rosado.

Gohan se quedó pensando y recordó como parecía que Ash lo reconocía.

—Creo que… recordarán las cosas más importantes, Mew —le respondió Gohan a Mew— Las cosas que vale la pena recordar.

Mew asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta. Y le extendió una de sus pequeñas manos a Gohan.

— _Fue un honor conocerte, Hijo de Gokú_.

—Igualmente, Pokemon Ancestral.

Luego de permanecer así por unos segundos, ambos se separaron en direcciones opuestas. Mew emprendió el vuelo de regreso a las montañas donde vive, en tanto que Gohan comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta a la Montaña Paoz, donde con algo de suerte, su madre le dejaría tomar una larga y merecida siesta.

FIN.


End file.
